Beginning Again
by thinker320
Summary: The Cullen clan left Forks five years ago leaving a relieved and conflicted Jacob behind. Nessie has no memory of Jacob, she just knows she is compelled to come to Forks. This is their story. Enjoy and review please! Reviews give me a sugar high!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, I just play there when I dream **

**Jacob POV**

Jacob gazed out over the cliffs, battling the urge to howl dolefully into the too still night. He had never thought that loneliness would have such a physical effect on his entire existence. In the 5 years since he had imprinted upon baby Nessie, he had wrapped himself in a wall of …Work? Duty? Solitude?

He had become the ultimate Alpha, the leader of his pack, the protector of his people but above all, a lone wolf. No-one knew what had happened the night Nessie was born. He had barely allowed **himself** to believe it. He had sworn, that night, that he would never acknowledge the forbidden relationship. He had vowed to the Great Spirit that nothing would ever come of the connection. He had promised himself that, when he wearied of his solitary existence, he would die alone in battle. Five years later, having seen his brothers and tribe mates imprint, fall in love, begin and sustain families, the pain had become an almost physical manifestation that plagued his very real inner beast. His life had become a private parody of a horror movie to which only he had borne witness.

Why had Fate, the Great Spirit, whatever all-knowing cruel being controlled the lives of mere mortals and monsters, played such a cruel trick on him? How could he have been allowed to give his heart to the mother, yet bind himself irreversibly to the child? She had been such a beautiful child when he had last seen her. She had her father's eyes … and her mother's stubborn little nose and chin. Jacob remembered desperately wanting to enfold her in his arms and protect her with every power he possessed. The feeling had terrified him and disgusted him. She was a damned bloodsucker, a leech, a parasite! How could such an abomination be his mate? Regardless of the fact that she was an innocent she was **still** an abomination. His hands clenched as he allowed himself to remember her as she had been all those years ago. She had been an adventurous little scamp. It had terrified him when he thought of all the scrapes and troubles she could get herself into if he wasn't around to help her, to protect her.

In one of his few moments of insanity he had actually done some research into vampire matings. It had made him physically ill. The things they did, all involving blood-letting, had made him want to rip something apart… after he tore his own eyes out with his bare, unsheathed claws. How Bella could have allowed herself to become one of them … created another abomination … or whatever the hell her child was … Nessie.

Her very birth had changed him. He couldn't let his brothers know what had happened. How could he let them know his shame? The imprinting had to remain a secret. There was no other alternative. It was at that moment he had begun to shield his thoughts. It was ridiculously easy, easier than he had ever imagined it could be. It was just one of the many perks of being the strongest Alpha ever born. His feelings were his alone, and he was better equipped than anyone to handle the strains of shouldering the thoughts and emotions of his tribe and his pack.

With a groan he sank to his knees, threw his head back and released a gut-wrenching howl that seemed to tear free of his very soul. For those few seconds at least, the pain was alleviated. For those blissful few seconds he had a physical release for the agony of his soul.

He howled for all the years of loneliness he had endured and the many years to come. He howled for the lost love that had never really been his. The family he would never have and the happiness that would be denied because of the leeches. It had been a gift from the Sprits that Bella and Edward had been living in Italy for the past 5 years. He could not imagine what his life would have been like if he had been forced to encounter the Cullens on a daily basis and know that _**she**_was within phasing distance at any given moment.

**Nessie POV**

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen! You answer me this minute! I know you hear me calling you!"

Nessie cringed when she heard her mother's strident yell. Vampires never raised their voices. They could be cold and seemingly emotionless if you didn't get under their skins and Nessie loved nothing more than getting under their skins. She could boast of the fact that she had caused every single one of her beloved vampire clan to lose their cool. She grinned happily.

Hovering above the tree outside of her window she stretched out as though lying on her bed and stared at the clear blue sky. There was that restless feeling again. Like there was something that she had to do, something important. That vital _something_was _just_out of her desperate grasp.

Of course, Nessie always felt like she didn't belong in the close knit little family. She was one of the Cullens, but so different. She _looked_ human, acted human, but she certainly never _felt_human, especially when she was drinking animal blood. She wasn't human and she never would be. But then, why would she want to be? There were so many things that she could do. She could read the thoughts of everyone, human and vampire, she met. As a child, she had cried before her father taught her how to block the loud barrage of thoughts and emotions that would bombard her. Now , she carefully selected the thoughts she wanted to hear, or blocked them out completely.

Unlike other vampires, but exactly like her mother, Bella, she could block others from her mind, and protect herself against the gifts of other vampires. She could force her way into the minds of others and make them do things. That was one talent that was strictly forbidden though. About three years ago she had suddenly developed the ability to change form and become any animal she desired. It was an event that had terrified her parents when she became a puppy and refused to turn back. They had begged, pleaded, threatened. She shook her head at the memory. It had seemed so strange to her that they didn't understand how much fun it was playing at being a puppy. To this day she could communicate with some animals. Who would believe it? She was Nessie Cullen, animal whisperer in the extreme.

Sometimes it scared her how different she was. How powerful. Volturi spies were always hanging around, much to the discomfort of her family, but she didn't care about the Volturi. What was the need? She knew that the Boogeymen of the Vampire world were scared shitless of her. They knew, even better than her parents, just how powerful she had the potential to become. Of course, she didn't advertise her gifts to them. She may not fear the bastards, but she was no fool. Sometimes she scared herself because she knew with terrifying certainty that there was more to come.

It was only about a year ago that she had developed a longing … but she didn't know _what_ she wanted. She just knew that there was an emptiness inside her that just seemed to grow. She had tried to satisfy it by hunting, extreme sports, studying. Nothing had taken the hunger away, in fact, it was growing. Finally she had decided to visit her Grandpa Charlie in Forks. She loved Grandpa Charlie and his stories, but her parents had forbidden her to travel without them or one of her aunts or uncles. It wasn't "safe" they said. As though there was someone out there who could actually do her harm.

She was so tired of listening to the many, many reasons she couldn't have her own way. It was impossible for the family to return to Forks, at least not in this generation. Hence the current cold relations in the Cullen house. Nobody understood. She _**had**_ to go. She was _**going**_to go. Her parents would just have to accept it. Somehow.

"You may have the looks and the mind of a sixteen year old, but it seems that in some ways you are still five years old Renesmee." Edward's quiet voice whispered around her.

Nessie jerked at the sound of her father's voice right beside her. When she opened her eyes, his grin made her chuckle. Poor Daddy, stuck between the two loves of his life, mate and daughter.

"Daddy…I don't want to talk to Mom now. I'm really not in the mood to listen to her rantings…"

Edward frowned as he hovered beside Renesmee. "I'm not in the mood to listen to you disrespect your mother, child."

"Disrespect? Daddy, she's being a …"

"Respect…" he growled softly.

"Unreasonable. She's being unreasonable." Nessie amended. "I'm going to Forks, Daddy. In two weeks. I already have my tickets, I already talked to Grandpa…end of discussion."

Edward sighed. There wasn't a day that he didn't curse the cruel irony of an immortal having had only _**five **__**years**_ to rear a child to adulthood. It never escaped him. As difficult as it was for him, it was a thousand times worse for Bella. She seemed unable to accept the fact that their daughter was a young adult, and just as stubborn as her mother.

"Renesmee, we just worry about you, the Volturi…"

"The Volturi? Daddy, the Volturi mean nothing to me. They certainly have no bearing on the decisions I make about my life. This is something I have to do. You know no one can stop me. The only person who thinks she can is Mom."

"She worries about you, little one." Edward whispered, tweaking her nose. "You'll always be our little girl, our own child. Can't we protect you? Can't we keep you safe for just a little longer?"

"Oh Daddy!" Renesmee whispered sadly. "I'm not a child. Can't you see that? Can't you make her see that?" she pleaded. She knew she was putting her father in a difficult position. But she also knew that she was _**going**_ to Forks with or without her parents' blessing. It was as though her very soul was being pulled toward Forks. She couldn't deny the call.

Edward sighed and tweaked her nose again. "I will talk to your mother, Nessie, but I make no promises. All I can do is try. I just need you to try to look at this through her eyes. Meet me halfway on this one child. "

…...

Edward found Bella pacing their daughter's room. She was so furious, Edward was surprised at the fact that plumes of smoke weren't billowing out of her ears. She was so busy pacing up and down grumbling silently about grounding Renesmee for the rest of her life she didn't even notice his presence.

He sat on the bed and simply watched her with a smile until she turned to glare angrily at him. "What?"

"No, Bella, we can't ground her for the next hundred years. You know we have to let her go." He said quietly.

"Edward!" Bella gasped in astonishment.

He held up his hand. "Listen to me. She's old enough …"

"She's five!"

"She was _born_ five years ago. But she the mind and maturity of a 16 year old _at__least!_We have to let her go or we could lose her, Bella."

"But … but …she'll be all alone! None of us can go there because we can't be seen! Who's going to protect her?" Bella leaned against the wall then slid slowly to the ground.

In a split second Edward was beside Bella, sinking down on the carpet and putting his arm around her shoulder. "We have to let her go … and KNOW that she will come back to us. Renesmee can more than take care of herself, and she has Charlie."

Bella laughed at that. "Yeah. How could I forget Grandpa? How is my father even going to explain that?"

Edward shrugged. "Your father will think of something. Don't let her leave with hard feelings between the two of you. It's not fair to her."

Bella nodded and, if she could cry, her face would be tearstained. "I was so scared of becoming a mother. I was afraid I wouldn't know what to do. I might ruin her, break her. Now it's … it seems that it's all over. But it just started Edward! It just started!"

"Ma….it'll never be over." Nessie said quietly from the door. With a sniffle she ran to her mother and knelt in front of her. "I don't want to hurt you but, this is something I have to do. Do you understand?"

Bella's arms slowly wrapped around her daughter and she hugged her as though she would never let her go. After a minute she pulled back slightly so she could look Renesmee in the eye. "No Reneesme. I don't understand. I don't understand at all. But I … I'm going to let you go. If you feel you need to go."

With an excited squeal, Renesmee hugged Bella and then jumped to her feet to twirl around the room happily. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! You'll see! You guys won't regret this!"

Bella sighed as she quickly got to her feet and allowed Edward to wrap his arms around her. "I hope not. I really hope not."


	2. Chapter 2 Homecoming

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who read my story so far. Special thanks and a cyber high five to degrassilovelive101 for adding my story to her favorite stories list, and nataliemarrs, Soccerdevil2222 and Trinideanfan for adding my story to their alerts. You guys made my day. Two high fives to Trinideanfan for also reviewing my story. I REALLY appreciate the review. Enjoy this chapter and please, please, please if you can, review it! Remember, reviews give me a sugar rush! **

One week later Bella was reluctantly on the phone finalizing the details of Renesmee's extended stay with Charlie. In truth she had delayed sorting out the final details until the last possible minute, hoping against hope that Renesmee would come to her senses and change her mind. "I begged her to keep it short this time, two weeks, but she's so damned insistent!"

"No! _**Your **_daughter? Unbelievable!" Charlie said with a chuckle. Bella decided to ignore him.

"I can only hope she gets bored quickly. She doesn't remember Forks at all, but we don't know if that will change when she gets back there. The spell has worked so well because she has been so far away for so long…."

"I always said that was a bad idea Bells. Messing with people's memories? It isn't just crazy, it's wrong, morally. What in the hell am I supposed to do or say if she starts remembering? It was just such a damned bad idea. "

"Dad! You know how bad it was for her when she realized we were leaving you and Jake behind! It would have been worse because _he_ was pulling away from her himself. Do you remember how she cried when he stopped coming to visit her? He didn't want any part of Renesmee, no matter how she felt about him. She was just a baby, Daddy! And she loved him like a big brother, but he didn't give a damn. What was wrong with choosing to do the needful to protect my child?" Bella said angrily.

How could she ever forget the angry words she had exchanged with Jacob three weeks before they had left? It had burned her to know how he still felt about vampires. However, when he had revealed how he felt about Renesmee, her precious daughter, Bella had known then without a doubt that leaving Forks had been the best thing she could do for her child and her family. It was also one of the most difficult things she had ever had to do in her entire life.

"Bells…" Bella heard the hesitation in her father's voice and braced herself.

"What is it, Dad? Spit it out." She growled. "All the shit is already hitting the fan, so feel free to throw some more up there."

Charlie sighed. "Bells, you must know that Jake didn't leave Forks. He's still here. He owns the only garage in Forks, and he's doing really well for himself. After you left, I didn't … I couldn't just cut him out of my life. His father and I are best friends, the kid's like a son to me… You understand what I'm saying?"

"You're saying that Renesmee could run into Jake? You believe that she probably _will _run into him when she gets there?" Bella sighed. "You don't even know how hard this is for me, Dad. I just want to …"

"Wrap her up in a ball of cotton and luck her away from the world? Make sure she doesn't get near to any of those boys that only want to do dirty things to your innocent, little baby girl?" Charlie let out a hearty laugh that made Bella want to reach through the phone and strangle him. "I think I have a slight idea of how you feel, Bells. "

"Mature Dad, that's really mature. The one big difference here is that _my _daughter is _actually_ five. I can't believe you're getting a kick out of this Dad!"

"I'm sorry honey, I know how hard this is for you, but you gotta know that I'd die before I let anything happen to my l'il bit."

Bella sighed. She was wrong to take her frustrations out on her dad when he was doing his best to make this as easy as on her as it could possibly be considering the circumstances. She knew he was one of the few people she would ever trust her daughter to if she couldn't be there herself.

"No Dad, I'm the one who's being a bitch here. It's just . . . I've never been apart from her. Ever. But I can do this. I know I can do this, but only because she's going to be with you." There was silence for a minute before Charlie spoke.

"Awwww Bells. Don't make your old man cry over the phone now. This will all work out. You'll see. I'll tell you something else too, I can't wait to see that girl. If she's not here in two days, I'm gonna come over there and get her myself, vampires be damned."

Bella hung up the phone and turned to look at Edward who had been sitting there the entire time listening to the conversation. With a sigh she joined him on their bed and let him pull her close and kiss her gently. "You know you're doing the right thing." He whispered softly.

"I know. But … it doesn't make it any easier." She whispered back as she grasped his hand and brought it to her lips for a kiss. They were silent for a long time, just enjoying each other's presence before Edward spoke again.

"This is hard for me too." He sighed. "I wouldn't take away her independence for a second. I love her strength, her fearlessness, but it scares me to death! I didn't want her to go either, Bella. Part of me, a huge part of me, was hoping you could force her to change her mind, even though I knew just how impossible that was. Knowing my daughter as well as I know my wife, it was an impossibility I still held out a little hope for."

"Edward?" Bella shook her head in confusion. "I don't understand…"

"She had to spread her wings and fly, Bella. Do you remember how much pain I caused us when I tried to do what I knew in my heart was wrong? When I tried to end our relationship? Renesmee has to be in Forks. Alice is certain of that. I learned long ago that fighting fate was a painful, fruitless sport. I won't ever do it again."

TWO DAYS LATER….

Nessie squealed as her grandfather grabbed her and spun her around in the middle of the airport. "Stop it Grandpa!" He grinned at her and planted a kiss on her forehead, then her cheek, then her forehead again. "Grandpa! You're crazy! I missed you so much!"

Charlie shook his head as he finally put her down and took a good look at her. "Grandpa. I'll never get used to that one. You're as beautiful as ever l'il bit! Everyone's gonna think you're my long-lost daughter. You know which one right? The one who was the result of a sexy, forbidden rendezvous! I'm a little bit shocked that I had it in me! "

Nessie laughed. Her grandfather Charlie had been the one to give her the nickname that her entire vampire clan hated, but she loved. He had never lost his temper with her, regardless of the numerous tricks she played on him. She missed him so much when he wasn't visiting. "Then I guess you're Daddy Charlie unless we're alone."

"I have to admit I didn't think you'd be able to convince Bella and Edward to let you out of their sight." Charlie said as he grabbed her bag and pulled her close as they headed toward his car. "Bells still wasn't happy when she called me this morning. She'll want you checking in every minute by the way. Seriously. Phone-calls, texts, emails, all that other computer stuff. The whole nine yards." Charlie shook his head and laughed. "As much as those two, you father and your mother, put me through before you were born … this is funny as hell."

"Oh Grandpa!" Nessie tried to look angry but spoiled the effect when she burst out laughing again. "Don't be mean. Mom and Daddy are just … ugh …. Mom and Daddy I guess. I'm just happy that they finally came around and let me go. Of course, there were a few tense moments at the airport." She shook her head slightly then brightened up again. "But Aunt Alice assured them that she couldn't see anything dark and dangerous in my future. That really made dad feel better. As long as my dad is kinda okay with this, I know he'll get mom to come around and see reason."

"Hmm." Charlie grumbled as he closed the car door behind her and hopped into the driver's seat. "I don't think I'll ever get used to that woo-woo psychic stuff. But as long as it got you here with me, I'll tolerate it."

In forty-five minutes Nessie was standing in Bella's old room, her room now, looking out at a forest behind their property, hungrily. She was itching for a run. Her entire body begged her to forget everything and lose herself in the wildness of Forks.

"Nessie did you hear anything I said?" Charlie interrupted her desperate yearnings from the doorway.

"What? Oh sorry, Grandpa. I was just … it's so beautiful. I feel like I've been here before, like I've hunted and run in those forests before. I miss it. I want to do it again." She ended with a grin as she leaned out of the window and inhaled deeply taking in all of the various sounds and smells of night.

Charlie couldn't help but laugh. "L'il bit, of course you've…" he stopped suddenly and cleared his throat. "Everyone feels that way when they first get here. Don't you go running off alone yet. Not until I'm sure you know the place. I don't care what you are, young lady. It's safety first around here."

...

Jacob Black knew something was up. He had known it for weeks, but things had suddenly gotten crazy busy at the garage. Almost overnight he wasn't at home as much as he used to. He left before his father, Billy, woke in the morning and returned hours after he was already asleep. But for the last three weeks he had been unable to shake a strong feeling of foreboding that rode him hard. Something was coming. When he woke up this morning it was with a sense of urgency that there was something he had to accomplish. Something that was monumental. He had lain in bed for twenty minutes reviewing every car he had worked on in the last month, every contract he had signed … nothing stuck out. His father usually handled the paperwork side of the business anyway.

With a growl he had jumped out of bed and taken a long, warm shower. He probably just needed to run. It had been two weeks since he had been able to get away long enough to phase and really get the wind behind him. He had begun to delegate the patrols to the younger wolves and allow Sam, to really run things. Maybe that was it. Maybe his wolf was feeling neglected. Jake had reassured himself with that theory this morning. However, as he sat across from his father sharing dinner, that foreboding and sense of urgency had returned with a violent vengeance. Billy had been avoiding his eyes for the last fifteen minutes. With a growl he threw down his fork.

"Okay Dad. What's happening? Whatever it is … it's eating you up inside, so just spit it out. I haven't bitten you since I was three years old … and that was _before_ I became a werewolf."

Billy sighed and put down the fork he had been using to push his food aimlessly around the plate.

"I talked to Charlie last week. I know I should have said something sooner, gave you some kind of heads up but…" he shrugged and his voice trailed off.

The minute his father mentioned Charlie, Jake's heartbeat sped up. He swallowed and narrowed his eyes as he looked at his father, seeing the nervousness in the way he played with the cream tablecloth beneath his fingers almost absently. He sniffed slightly and could smell the regret and the _worry_ wafting off his father.

"What is it Dad? Is this … is this about the Cullens? Bella? _Nessie?__"_

His voice was a harsh whisper when he said the name he had not allowed to pass his lips in more than five years.

"Charlie told me a little over a week ago that Bella had been really upset because Nessie had been agitating to come visit him here in Forks. You know, instead of Charlie heading over there to Italy like he does every summer." Billy took a deep breath before he rushed out the rest of his words.

"She's back, son. Charlie just called me to tell me, I suppose so I could warn you, she's not just agitating to come visit anymore. She's here. Nessie arrived earlier today. She'll be staying for a while with Charlie. The story is gonna be that she's his long-lost daughter."

Jake didn't even register the crash of his chair as it hit the ground when he exploded out of it and shot to his feet. He was too busy taking deep breaths, trying to calm the violent tremors wracking his body as it fought to shift into his wolf form and flee.

"Jake. Relax son. Relax." He heard his father calling to him. He knew Billy was wise enough to move away from him even as he tried to calm him down. His father knew the deal with angry werewolves.

Son of a bitch! Nessie was here? In Forks? Now? How in the name of everything that was holy could Bella allow that to happen?

"So the vampires are back then?" he growled as he clenched his fists and closed his eyes.

"Not the Cullens, son. Just one Cullen. Nessie."


	3. Chapter 3 Memories Don't Leave

**A/N: As always I'd like to give a word of thanks to my readers: Cyber High Fives to ScorpiusRose, degrassiloveli101, anubisfreak and Paranormalcy Love for adding my story to their alerts. Cyber Kiss to Trinideanfan for giving my story a plug in her author's note. Cyber Hugs and Kisses to my two reviewers kanoha-kelly (thanks for the corrections) and nataliemarrs (thanks for the story love). I can't tell you how much I appreciate the fact that you took the time to give me your feedback. Enjoy this chapter everyone and PLEASE review if you can, it'll give me a sugar high and make me do a happy dance!**

Jacob P.O.V

Renesmee. Nessie. Renesmee Carlie Cullen. His imprint. She was back in Forks again. She was back in his life again. No, she wasn't yet, and he wasn't about to let her become a part of his life. Not again. There was no way in hell he was going to give up everything he had worked so damned hard for in the last five years. What would he be giving everything up for? A half-breed vampiress? Imprint. God alone knew what had happened to the tenuous bond that had been established from the minute he laid eyes on her bloody, scrawny little body minutes after she had been born. The imprint had hit him like a ton of bricks. So entangled had he become by the very thought of her that it had been near impossible to stay away from her. He had worried constantly about all the ways she could be injured when she was out of his sight. He hadn't been able to trust those bastard vampires as far as he could smell them, not with his Nessie. Wait. Back it up. His Nessie? Oh no. not again, not ever. Hadn't he made that perfectly clear to Bella five years ago? Right on this very spot looking out at the raging rolling sea, hadn't he made his decision and burned every bridge that could possibly lead him to Nessie?

_Five years earlier…._

_Jacob had been lying on his back near the cliffs with his eyes closed willing himself not to jump to his feet, phase and race back to the Cullen residence as fast as his four paws could carry him. Race back to her, just to ensure that she was alright it had been three days since he had last seen her and he felt like a drunk about to fall off the wagon. _

"_Jake? What are you doing here? I've been looking for you everywhere! Are you okay? You haven't been by the house in days. Renesmee is having a fit."_

_He opened his eyes as Bella appeared over him. Bella. She wasn't Bella anymore. She was one of them. Mrs. Edward Cullen. She had embraced her life as a vampiress fully even after it had nearly put her in the grave. Hell, wasn't she dead by all rights? She had justbeen lucky enough to manage to escape being six feet under. As he stared at her sparkling skin and almost painfully perfect visage he wondered about the all encompassing love he had thought he felt for her. How he had been willing to fight Edward to the death for her. Now, well now she was the mother of the child he was willing to die for. His imprint. His future. What was it about Bella's bloodline that made men slaves with just one crooked smile and clumsy slip…._

_With a growl he lurched to his feet and turned his back on Bella. "What are you doing here, Bella? How did you even find me?"_

_Without a sound or seemingly any movement at all Bella was suddenly standing in front of Jake. "I asked Seth to track you down for me. He mentioned that you said you were gonna hang by the cliffs. What's wrong, Jake? Have you been avoiding me? Us?"_

_He looked her straight in the eye then and for a split second he despised her so thoroughly that he could easily have pushed her off the cliff, if he thought it would do her any harm. Did she even realize what her merry, little band of bloodsuckers had done to his friends? His tribe? His whole, entire life?_

_Laughing bitterly he nodded. "Yes, I'm avoiding you Bella. I'm avoiding you, Edward, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper and any other vamp that you guys happen to drag out of the woodwork to cause more problems for my people. Tell me, is my absence such a problem for you that you have to track me down all the way out here to drag me back to … to what? For what? Can you explain it to me? Cause I'm having extreme difficulty understanding it myself right now."_

_For a split second Bella stared at him as if he had sprouted another head. He knew if she was still human, her mouth would have flapped open and closed like a fish out of water. _

"_What? What is this all about Jake? Since when have we become some horrible enemy that you have to run away from? You've been at our home, at my daughter's side almost every day since she was born! What the hell is this now?"_

"_This is me ending an insane situation the best that I possibly can, Bella. I can't do this. I don't give a shit about this whole Imprint business. I won't tie myself to a monster for the rest of my life. I can't. I have a tribe to think about. I have a family that I won't put at risk. Not again, not anymore."_

_Bella jerked away from him as though he had smacked her in the face. She shook her head as though she couldn't quite process what he was saying. When her head jerked up again, her eyes were blazing red with fury and … hurt?_

"_You son of a bitch! My daughter is a monster? My baby? Is that who you have to protect yourself against? Is that who you have to guard your tribe and your family from? A little girl whose growth is so accelerated she might be dead in two years? Fuck you Jacob Black! My daughter has been crying for you and asking for you for the last three days because **you** made yourself indispensable to her. **You** did! Did Edward want this? Did I want this? No! But we didn't stand in your way because we respected you, because I loved you! This is how you repay me you son of a bitch? You've made your decision Jacob Black. I hope you can live with it. I hope you can live with yourself." She whispered as she turned away from him and disappeared in the blink of an eye.  
><em>

The shrill ring of his cell phone jerked Jacob out of his reverie. With a sigh he flipped it open and frowned when he realized it was the office. "Yeah. What's up? I said I would be in late today."

Renesmee P. O. V.

**Nessie was lost in the woods. She had no idea where she was or where she needed to go in order to escape the oppressive darkness. She just knew that she had to find him. **

"**Jake! Jake! Where are you?" She yelled as she ran faster. Her night dress ripped as it snagged against the branches and shrubs as she flew by them. Faster and faster she ran knowing that if she didn't reach him she would lose him forever. She caught a glimpse of thick brown fur racing away from her and in the blink of an eye she changed direction and began to follow the animal. Without warning she tripped over a root and went down hard on the earth, twisting her ankle and slicing her palm against a sharp rock as she fell. She screamed and clutched the ankle, even as she willed herself to get back to her feet. "Jake!" she screamed. "Don't leave me! Jake, help me! Help me!"**

"Help me! Help me!" Nessie tossed and turned on her bed, tangling herself in the covers as she fought to be free of the nightmare. With a scream she jerked up and blinked rapidly, staring around the unfamiliar room. Where in the name of all that was holy was she?

"Nessie? Baby are you okay?" the door of the strange bedroom burst open to reveal her Grandpa Charlie. It all came back to her then. "Forks. I'm in Forks." She whispered as Charlie sat beside her on the bed and gave her a hug.

"Nightmare?" he asked unnecessarily, clearly not expecting an answer as he rubbed her back soothingly.

"Yeah. I… I don't even remember it." She laughed nervously as the lie left a bitter taste on her tongue. She had never lied to her grandfather, but for some reason, she didn't want him to know about her nightmares. "I just knew I had to wake up. But I couldn't."

"It has to be the new surroundings. It happens to the best of us, L'il bit. Even though you may not want to admit it to yourself, you're a little bit nervous being away from all those mother hens you're used to having around clucking all over you. Subconsciously, you're a little afraid to be out on your own. Thus, your fear manifests itself in the form of night terrors."

Charlie blushed as Nessie stared at him in shock following his pronouncement. "What? It makes sense doesn't it?" After one last hug he got to his feet. "Are you okay? Do you want me to sit with you for a while?"

"No, no. I'm fine. I think I'll just sit up for a while. You go back to bed. You've got work tomorrow. Don't lose any more sleep over me."

After Charlie bid her goodnight, Nessie fell back on the bed and sighed. She'd been in Forks for three days and every single night she had been plagued by nightmares. Nightmares that always involved her running around the woods like a crazy person, screaming for someone called Jake. She never found him, but she always awoke sweating and trembling, feeling alone and abandoned. What was wrong with her? She had never had any problems sleeping. Who in the hell was Jake? Two days ago she had been on the verge of asking her mother if she knew anyone named Jake, but she hadn't been able to make herself say his name. Why not? She usually shared her every thought with her mother. There were no secrets between them. Or, there had never been any secrets between them before her mother had so adamantly opposed her visiting Forks.

One thing was certain, somewhere in the recesses of her mind she had some connection to this Jake person. Her arrival in Forks had triggered the nightmares. Only she would be able to get to the bottom of them. If there was one thing Nessie had learned long ago, it was not to ignore signs and portents. What if this was the beginning of some new gift? What if it was a sign that one of her old abilities was transforming into a new one?

With a groan she sat up in bed. There was no way she was going to get back to sleep now. In truth, she didn't want to fall asleep again. Nothing about her nightmares was any kind of fun. What she wanted to do was find out who the hell Jacob was and why he was commandeering her dreams. She glanced at the bedside clock and sighed. 3:00 a.m. She just had to kill four more hours until she could get out there and solve the mystery of her nightmares. There was no time like the present to check in with her mother.

Jumping out of the bed she snatched up her cell and took a seat at the window, staring out into the darkness as she dialed the number. It only rang once before it was answered. Not surprisingly, Bella sounded frantic.

"Renesmee? Are you okay? Why are you calling? It's 3:00 am in Forks."

Nessie couldn't help but laugh. "Mom. Relax. I don't think I'm used to American hours yet. I couldn't sleep. I wanted to talk to you." There was silence on the other end and Nessie held her breath, relieved that her father's gift didn't work long distance. Finally Bella spoke.

"You know you can call us at _any_ time." She chuckled softly. "You know we'll always be up."

Nessie grinned, glad that there was no hint of suspicion in her mother's voice. "I kinda figured. How is everyone? Is Aunt Alice missing our shopping trips? I know I've only been gone a few days, but that's at least five or six trips for Aunt Alice."

"You know her so well. Rosalie, Esme and I have been avoiding her like the plague …. But go figure, she keeps finding our hiding places."

Nessie was shaking with laughter. "I think you love the chase Mom … and aggravating Aunt Alice. Now that I'm gone you know you'll just have to give in."

"But you'll be back soon." Bella said quietly, and in that split second the tone of the conversation changed.

"Mom. Come on." Nessie grumbled. "Let me at least unpack my suitcases, will you? I haven't even had a chance to see anything! Grandpa won't let me out of his sight…"

"Remember, it's Charlie now …"

"Charlie! Charlie won't let me out of his sight! I've been dying to go for a run in the woods. I could kill for a good hunt.."

"Renesmee! Stay away from the Rez! Promise me!" Bella suddenly interrupted her in a shout.

"Mom. I know about the werewolves. Everyone warned me. Over and over again everyone warned me. Besides, I'm hardly a threat …"

"Why won't you just _listen_, Renesmee? Everything has to be a battle with you. Do you want to die? Do you think those werewolves won't kill you on sight? Jacob won't protect you this time! He's one …"

"What?" Nessie whispered. "What did you say Ma?"

Silence was the only answer Nessie received to her whispered question. She gripped the phone tighter.

"Mom? Mom, are you there? What did you just say?"

Bella's voice was ice cold when she answered. "Your father and Uncle Emmet are yelling for me, Renesmee. We're going hunting. I know he'll want to call you later."

""Mom! Mother don't you dare…!" CLICK …

"Son of a bitch!" Nessie yelled as she threw the phone across the room in fury. What in the hell was her mother hiding? Jacob. She knew she had heard her mother say the name Jacob. Was he the same Jake she was chasing in her dreams? Were her dreams some sort of psychic hint of the future? What did he have to do with the werewolves she had been warned to steer clear of? Was he on the reservation? More questions with no answers in sight. At least for now. There was nothing Nessie loved more than mysteries, except maybe thrill-seeking. It seemed like she would be getting both in Forks, starting as early as she could ditch her grandfather tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4 Worlds Collide

**A/N: Once again it is time to thank my readers and reviewers. Thanks sooo much to all of you for reading and reviewing. Unfortunately I can only update on the weekend, but I'm trying to find a way to update more often, keep your fingers crossed! Cyber high fives to these readers for adding my story to their alerts: B87, degrassilovelive101, livecrazy13, LolaBean10012007 and reginakttykt. Cyber Hugs to these readers for adding my story to their favorites: B87, the original bitch and Serina93. Finally, Cyber hugs, kisses, candy AND high fives to Trinideanfan, nataliemarrs and the original bitch for reviewing my last chapter, you guys really made my day! Reviews give me a serious sugar rush and make me do a happy dance even in the middle of a crowded room so review if you can! Enjoy!**

Renesmee P.O.V.

Even though Nessie was in full detective mode the following morning, she had to behave normally around Charlie. Well, as normal as she could act given her excited state. First order of business, sticking to the morning routine she had developed from the first day she had arrived in Forks. Regardless of the fact that she desperately wanted to run out of the door, destination Quileute Reservation, Nessie restrained herself, barely.

When Charlie came downstairs she was already sitting at the table, coffee, two eggs over easy, 3 pieces of bacon and 2 slices of wheat toast, lightly buttered waiting for him at his place, the head of the table. As she knew he would, he walked by her, gave her a hug, kissed her fondly on the top of her head and took his seat.

"You know you don't have to do this every day, Nessie. There's coffee and bagels at the office." He said as he poured himself a cup of coffee and took a sip before digging into his eggs. "Bad office coffee…" he mumbled between bites "and stale office bagels. But it keeps me going."

"You know I don't mind, Gran … Charlie. It's the least I can do while I'm here."

He nodded. "So what are you doing today? What time do you want to meet me for lunch?"

Nessie studied her fingers nervously. "I was thinking I could just explore today. Maybe look for a job?"

Charlie coughed up the coffee he had just sipped. "Job? Nessie … I know you think you want to stay for a while, but your Mom and Dad were pretty clear…."

"Charlie, let me handle my parents. I'm not saying that I'm moving here for the rest of my life, but I plan to be here for at least a little while and … well I want to be useful. I want to meet people. I'm not going to be able to do that if I'm out and about while everyone is working." She held up her hand when he was about to interrupt her.

"Hear me out. What if you can find me something to do at the station? Secretary? File clerk? I've worked for Grandpa Carlisle in his practice in Italy. I can file, I can type. You know I learn fast. What do you say? If you find me something, you'll make mom happy because you'll be keeping an eye on me. But if you can't … I'm gonna have to find something myself. I don't know, maybe I want to take a few courses at the junior college. I've only ever been homeschooled. "

Charlie shook his head and took another sip of his coffee. For a minute he looked a little green around the gills. "You are so much like Bells, Nessie. You get an idea into your head and …" he shook his head again. "Don't worry. I'll find something at the station. Just enjoy the next few days. Have a real vacation. Okay? College?" He sighed. "Do you know how much I would love to have you around more often? Permanently? But I won't go against your parents, Ness. I won't. The work thing, that we can make happen."

Nessie jumped to her feet and twirled over to Charlie to give him a hug. "Will do Charlie! I'm going to get ready now. I'm just gonna walk around town today. I'll be ready when you leave. Can you give me a ride?"

Charlie nodded. "Take your time, L'il bit. I'll finish up here with the little bit of appetite you left me."

Jacob P.O.V.

Jake woke up curled up at the foot of his bed. He was as naked as the day he was born. That always happened when he phased and ran until he had exhausted himself. Sometimes he didn't even remember getting back home. Other times he would wake up in the woods miles away from home, with only his nose and heightened senses to lead him back to the Rez. There was one time in particular that he had made it all the way to Canada. With a shake of his head and a groan Jake stood and stretched to get the kinks out of his back.

Renesmee Carli Cullen was back in town. She had never been Renesmee to him though. From the second he had laid eyes on her, she had been his little Nessie. He shook his head as he remembered how she would curl up in his arms and fall asleep to the sound of his heartbeat.

"I love how _warm_ you are Jake!" she would mumble, and he would pat her head and rub her back until she drifted off.

"Fuck!" he cursed. What the hell was he doing remembering her fondly? She was a dirty little secret that he had successfully managed to keep hidden for the last five years. Had it torn a part of his soul out of his body? Maybe. But he had been able to look at himself in the mirror and his pack-mates in the eye knowing with a deadly certainty that he wouldn't betray them for the beautiful, little half-breed. The beautiful little half-breed who something deep within his soul wouldn't allow to him to forget. His imprint.

"Jake!" Billy yelled from downstairs. "Get a move on! You're gonna be late at this rate!"

As he dragged himself through the morning motions, Jake couldn't get the idea that _she_ was back out of his head. What in the hell was Charlie thinking letting her come back here? Was the man foolish enough to think that Jake would protect her against the rest of his pack? Could Charlie really believe that Jake would stand against Sam's pack? Both of the packs had become almost rabidly efficient when it came to dispatching any stray leeches that wandered into their territory. One thing was certain, there would be no more pacts with the Cold Ones, at least as long as the two packs were under the current management.

Nessie P.O.V

Nessie was in love with Forks. Every single fiber of her being cried out that she belonged _here_. Of course, she was getting a little tired of the strange looks people were giving her and the predictable thoughts they were having. Grandpa Charlie was absolutely right. No-one believed that she was just a relative. She looked too much like her mother. They all thought she was his daughter. She hadn't met one person who thought ill of him for it, though. They all thought it was probably in response to his wife leaving him all those years ago. Most just hoped it wouldn't affect his relationship with Sue Clearwater. Hmmmm. There was a pearl of information that surprised her. She definitely needed to have a little talk with Charlie when she got home later. If anything, encouraging him to continue his little romance would divert his attention away from her activities no matter what her mother wanted.

She had spent all morning exploring Forks, investigating jobs she might possibly apply for if Charlie's job at the station didn't pan out. She had even begun to put out some feelers about the La Push Reservation. Apparently it was quite the hangout spot, especially the cliffs. Nessie grinned just at the thought of cliff diving. It was something she had never done before and she got a rush of adrenaline just _thinking_about it! Glancing at her watch she realized she had about three hours before she had to get home for dinner with Charlie. She definitely had the time to make it to La Push and back. Nessie couldn't help but grin as she turned her steps toward the woodsy area that surrounded Forks. At last she'd be able to run free. She should be at La Push in 10 minutes tops…she'd take it a little slow to look at the scenery.

It was scarcely five minutes later that Nessie was on the outskirts of La Push when she sensed it. She froze immediately, realizing that it could have been stalking her for some time but she had been too preoccupied by the breathtaking surroundings to have noticed. She inhaled deeply, trying to get a scent, but whoever it was had carefully stayed downwind. It was only her sixth sense that had alerted her to … she stiffened. Vampire.

Now, it wasn't fear that surged through Nessie at that moment. It was pure excitement. She had never been alone with another vampire in her entire existence. Her family had made damn sure of that. They had trained her well, ensured that she knew how to use her gifts well, but they had never trusted her alone. She smiled slowly, and had she been in possession of a mirror, she would not have recognized the look of pure malevolence on her own face. Whoever the unknown vampire was, he thought he had hit upon an easy mark. Few vampires were able to immediately realize that she was something _other_. Well this vampire was in for a nasty, little surprise.

"_Why __have __you __stopped, __little __one?__"_ a slightly disembodied voice whispered along the gentle breeze_.__ "__I __wasn__'__t __ready __to __surprise __you __yet. __I __like __to __play __with __my __food.__"_

Nessie almost laughed out loud at the ridiculous dialogue. Did this imbecile really think he could scare people with that tripe? She chuckled. There had been times when she had seen her Uncle Emmett playing with his prey. It had irritated her because she had just wanted to get back home and she had thought that he was wasting everyone's time. But suddenly she knew exactly how he felt. She made a complete circle looking around her frantically the way a scared human might, and adding a slight tremble to her lips and voice as she cried out.

"Who's there? That's not funny!"

The disembodied voice laughed and she heard a slight rustle in the underbrush to her right. She was turning slightly in that direction as she knew he wanted her to when he spoke again.

"_I __think __it__'__s __VERY __funny __my __little __flower. __A __pretty __little __thing __like __you __shouldn__'__t __be __alone __out __here. __Any __number __of __nasty __things __could __happen __to __you.__"_

Jake P.O.V.

Jake was just heading home through the woods when he got the first scent of vampire. Almost instantly the urge to change and rend deceptively hard vampire flesh caused his body to shake. He growled low in his throat and clenched his fists, fighting the change.

He had only taken two steps when a blood-curdling scream filled the air followed by a female's cry of. "Please don't hurt me!"

He took off at a run, unable to change now because of the woman. He would have to fight the vampire as a man, which only put him at a slight disadvantage. Realistically, his best hope was to scare the bastard off from the woman then get his pack together for a hunt. In three minutes he was in the clearing where the vampire had the girl by the hair as she tried to escape. With a roar he threw himself at the vampire knocking the girl out of the way and rolling with the vampire away from the small woman.

Jake let his wolf shine through his eyes as the vampire's eyes met his and growled a low warning before he loosened his grip slightly. "My pack is on the way. Do this now, in front of the woman and die … take your chances with escape, and you might survive the next few hours." In the blink of an eye the vampire had pulled himself away and was off running. With a grin he jumped to his feet and turned to help the girl. That was when his heart stopped…

"What the fuck was that, you jackass! I didn't need your help!" Nessie screeched at him, her angry eyes so like Edward in a face that was all Bella.

Without a doubt it was his Nessie. She was back, she was within touching distance, and she looked like she was about to tear him limb from limb. He had never seen anything more beautiful, sexier, in his entire life.


	5. Chapter 5 Connection

**A/N: Hello readers and reviewers. First and foremost a million apologies for the delayed update. I just couldn't get this chapter together earlier. I really wanted to try to make it perfect. Please forgive me. To all my reviewers THANK YOU! Your thoughts and encouragement REALLY go a long way to spark my creativity and make this an easier process for me. Cyber high fives to these readers for adding my story to their alerts: luv2beloved, Mandy-Star, renesmee9 black and RenesmeeOfForks. Cyber Hugs to these readers for adding my story to their favorites: overdramatic comedian and Chanel96. Finally, Cyber hugs, kisses, candy AND high fives to Trinideanfan, natalimarrs, loved2beloved, the original bitch and RenesmeeOfForks for reviewing my last chapter, you guys really made my day! Reviews give me a serious sugar rush and make me do a happy holiday dance even in the middle of a crowded holiday party when no-one else is dancing cause the music sucks. Review if you can! Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight, I just play there when I dream. **

In the sudden silence of the woods, they faced each other. Neither moved, each waiting to see what the other would do. Each waited cautiously, unconsciously holding their breath for the other to make the first move. It was as though time had ground to a halt. It seemed as though nothing else in the world mattered but the two individuals facing off against each other.

For a full minute Jacob just stared at Nessie in all her infuriated beauty. Her chocolate brown eyes were flashing angrily and her fists were clenched. The sun glinting off her bronze curls gave them a hint of fire, as they danced wildly around her face, swept in all directions by the wind. For that minute, she was an ancient Goddess of the wild and he wanted to fall to his knees before her, a willing supplicant content only when he was worshipping at her feet. He wanted to swear eternal fealty to her and become her devoted acolyte. The emptiness that had gnawed at him for years, the cold loneliness that had threatened to consume him was slowly receding, in her presence. Jacob couldn't help but remember his thoughts when he had first laid eyes on her, when he had first imprinted.

"_The gravity of the earth no longer tied me to the place where I stood. It was the baby girl that held me here. Reneesme."_

The infuriated woman standing unwaveringly before him was now his only tether to the earth. In the five years that the Cullens had been gone, he had foolishly believed that the tenuous tie that had formed in the instant he had laid eyes on her had been broken, brutally and ruthlessly destroyed. As he desperately fought to forget his Imprint and stay loyal to his pack, his people and his tribe, he had been certain the connection was dead. He had been a fool. It was still there, and the minute he laid eyes on her again it had sprung to life within him, desperate to claim her. Had he known who she was when that filthy leech had put his hands on her, he would have ripped him apart before her eyes, tore out the monster's heart and offered it to her as a bloody sacrifice.

"Did you hear me? Are you even listening to me?" Nessie's voice rose to a near shriek and he snapped out of his mesmerized stupor. He shook his head in a vain attempt to clear his thoughts, to regain his sanity. What the hell was he thinking? She was a _vampire_! She was the enemy, no better than the leech that had attacked her! What would his pack brothers think if they even got a sniff of her or all the things he wanted to do to her. All the things he wanted to do with her. He snarled at her, expecting her to take a step back, perhaps in fear. Of course she did not. This was after all, Nessie, daughter of Bella, raised in her freakish vampire coven, surrounded by her psychotic family members and friends. She stood her ground defiantly, even raising her chin arrogantly. God in heaven she was so damned beautiful.

"What are you doing out here all by yourself? You run out of excitement in Forks so have to come looking for trouble on the Rez, Nessie? Or do you go by Reneesme now?" he growled at her.

She blinked in shock at his use of her nickname and her given name and backed up a little, her eyes narrowing in suspicion and caution. Fear was not an emotion Nessie was familiar with, but she had been trained well enough by her parents, aunts and uncles; not to mention lectured long enough that she was no fool. Something wasn't right here. This man knew too much, hell, he had run off a vampire with a few words…a vampire that was _her_ prey! He wasn't a vampire, but he didn't stink the way her Aunt Rosalie always said werewolves did. The world was full of many creatures humans were blissfully unaware of, creatures she preferred to only hear stories about from Grandpa Carlisle. "Who are you?"

Jacob shook his head. "Who am I? I would be the fool who happened to come along, and save your ass when you needed it! God alone knows what would have happened if I wasn't here."

In a split second Nessie's caution was forgotten as her fury was reignited by his ridiculous statement. "Save my ass? Save _my_ ass! You must be blind and stupid, cause I was doing quite well when you came along and ruined everything!"

"Really? You were looking forward to torture, rape and murder by that filthy, vampire, were you?" he scoffed as he stepped closer to her until he was crowding her against a tree. He inhaled deeply, drinking in the intoxicating scent of her. He felt a growl begin deep in his throat. His hands itched to touch her, to taste her. After so many years of locking his heart and emotions away, seeing her, tasting her scent in his throat was like a breath of fresh, warm spring air. One lone word escaped from his lips on a growl he knew came from the heart of his beast. **"****Mine.****"**

Backed against the tree, crowded by Jacob's huge, warm, hard body towering over her, Nessie felt a minute of panic. She looked up and met his eyes. His warm, dark eyes, fringed with thick dark lashes and reflecting a feral hunger within their depths…and she was lost. It was as if something clicked in her. The emptiness that she had been feeling all these months, the _something_ that she had been longing for in Italy was suddenly right in front of her and it scared her, scared and excited her.

"Who are you?" she whispered, her eyes finally dropping from his gaze to his lips. Slowly she brought her palm up to his face, touched him briefly on the cheek. She didn't know who he was. She had no idea what he was, but instinctively she knew that this man would change her life in a way not even her beloved Aunt Alice could ever have seen coming. Who was this stranger who had so quickly ignited these feelings within her? She had never so much as thought of a boyfriend, with her father's gifts that would have been definite suicide. But then, she had never really wanted one or had the time for one. Between hunting, training, Volturi briefings, meetings, warnings and just life, it had never crossed her mind even once. Now, here, with this stranger who had stolen her prey and imagined himself her hero and savior…what was wrong with her?

The minute she touched him Jacob knew he was lost. To have her so close after years of forced separation was heaven. No Edward, no Bella, no Charlie. His thoughts so firmly locked away from his pack brothers that he knew they would never have an inkling at how desperately satisfied and content he was to be so close to his Nessie, to finally have her hands on him, to have her so close he could finally take her in his arms and keep her there forever. She was staring at his lips with such an open desire that even a blind man could see she wanted to feel his lips on hers. "Who are you?" she whispered again. Rather than touch her he bent closer, once again inhaling the scent that was so uniquely Nessie. She smelled like a crisp, clean cold winter morning, her skin just cold enough to be slight proof of her differences. He let his lips feather the briefest a kiss within the crook of her neck, the jugular, the sweet spot. He could rip her throat out in the blink of an eye. She was at his mercy and he could end her life in a heartbeat, but he didn't. Instead he continued his light kisses, up her neck, along her face until his lips were against her ear.

"Jacob. Jacob Black."


	6. Chapter 6 Weakness

**A/N: Merry Christmas to all! Hope you've been having a wonderful break, whatever you celebrate. Time for cyber hugs, kisses, high-fives and acknowledgements! I couldn't do this if it wasn't for the people who keep reading, reviewing and favoriting the story. All of these actions keep me motivated and writing. If you guys have any ideas or suggestions please feel free to drop me a line! Cyber hugs to SARAHBABE215 for adding my story to her alerts. Cyber hugs and kisses to SARAHBABE215, LArunner and daisytc921 for adding my story to their favorites. Last but not least, cyber hugs, kisses AND high fives to the original bitch, nataliemarrs and Trinideanfan for reviewing my chapter. You guys review every time! THANK YOU! Reviews give me a sugar rush, so review if you can!**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight, I just play there when I dream.

"Jacob. Jacob Black."

He whispered in her ear as his soft lips made her lose all sense of time and space. Almost without conscious thought, her arms wound around him and she tried to pull his delicious heat closer. However, at the back of her mind, something niggled at her memories. There was something important that she had to remember. Then Jacob's lips finally touched hers and it felt as though she couldn't breathe. He tasted like the earth. He tasted like the first day of summer as it stretched out before you, full of nothing but infinite possibilities. She wanted more of him, she never wanted any distance between them again. When she parted her lips slightly to take a breath, he deepened his kiss and moved closer to her, pushing her back slightly until the tree pressed hard into her back. She whimpered softly, even as her arms tightened around him and tried to drag him closer. She couldn't get close enough to him. Suddenly he stiffened against her and jerked back out of her arms.

Jacob had been lost in the smell, the feel and the taste of her. Five years ago she had been a precocious child that he had been willing to protect with his life. It had made him happy to play with her, to make her laugh, to do anything that she wanted. But now ... now she was his woman. She was in his arms and he wanted to claim her body and her soul. For the first time in five years he was ... at peace. Then she whimpered. It was a soft sound, a desperate cry for more. He should have pulled her closer. God knew he wanted to run his hands under her shirt and begin learning every inch of his Nessie... but he remembered who he was. He couldn't allow himself to forget his duty to his people, to his pack. Who among his packmates would accept a vampire as his mate? Who would acknowledge her as co-ruler and protector by his side? He thought of Leah's hatred for all things vampiric and immediately experienced visions of himself prying her claws out of Nessie's bloody neck. The Quileutes might have had a peace with the Cullen Coven, but that didn't mean that they would ask questions before they killed any vamp foolish enough to wander into tribe territory. Kill with extreme prejudice first, ask questions later. That was the Quileute wolf way. He couldn't take any chances that his Nesie would be hurt. Yes, she was his Imprint. Yes, the werewolf packs considered the imprint bond sacred. Did that mean he was about to let them get a whiff of Nessie or his feelings for her? Hell no!

"Shit!"

He cursed as he jerked back, out of her arms and away from the feel of her. He just stared at her, those beautiful eyes were closed, lips parted and swollen from his kiss, face flushed. She opened her eyes and they were filled with heat and hunger... a heat and hunger that were all for him. He took a step back and shook his head as if to clear his thoughts and his head of the intoxicating fog that was Nessie.

"We can't do this."

Nessie looked at him as though he had lost his mind.

"Wha..What do you mean?"

Her voice was shaky, even as her eyes strayed from his eyes to his lips before she licked her own hungrily. She made a slight move toward him and he held up his hands in a warding gesture.

"I mean that we...this thing...it's over."

His words seemed to shake Nessie out of whatever spell she had fallen under and her eyes narrowed, suddenly displaying the same crazy determination he had seen in her mother's eyes so many times.

"Thing huh? Well, that's not what I would call it. I would call it the best kiss I've ever had, the _only_ kiss I've ever had."

In the blink of an eye she had moved too fast for even his werewolf eyes to track, and was suddenly pressed against his body, her cold hand gripping his arm in an iron grip.

"Who _are_ you, Jacob Black? You know me. I feel ... I feel like I should know you ... but...but...I _know_ that I've never met you before."

She closed her eyes briefly and seemed to be stuggling to remember something. He quickly jerked back away from her. Turning his back to her as he began to walk in the other direction. He didn't even glance at her as he threw his last words at her.

"Forget we ever met, Nessie. That's what I intend to do."

She was his weakness. It had been the same situation five years ago. He hadn't been willing to risk her then and he'd be damned if he risked her now.

"Forget we ever met."

Two hours later, Jacob finally let himself into his home. As soon as he had been sure that Nessie was not following him, he had phased and run as far and as fast as he could. He had been trying to put as much distance as he could between the two of them. In truth he had failed miserably. Jacob couldn't get her scent or taste out of his mind. She had fit so perfectly into his arms. She had seemed so outraged when he had said that he had no interest in her. The minute he closed the door he knew that he wasn't alone. He should have known they would be waiting for him after he had relayed the news of his encounter with a vampire near the reservation. His wolves were almost rabid in their determination to eradicate any stray vamp that wondered into their territory. Since the Cullens had left, they had ensured that no other vampire coven had tried to set up residence anywhere near La Push or the reservation. They would protect their people and their home at all costs. Leah, Embry, Seth and Quil were all restlessly prowling around his small living room, radiating nervous energy and excitement.

Leah, his acknowledged Beta, spoke first.

"We came over as soon as we heard your message. Where were you? You know with these bastards we gotta move fast or they high-tail it outta here."

Quil grinned and flashed a little fang.

"You can't get us all excited and then just leave us hanging bro! You might start getting an unpleasant reputation as a tease."

Jacob couldn't help his answering grin. There was just something about running with his pack, taking down a renegade vamp, that was almost orgasmic. Then he thought of Nessie and what the vamp had been trying to do to her and he clenched his fists as his claws lengthened.

"Well don't just stand there. We have work to do. We don't come home until this bastard is ripped to shreds and burned, you got me?"

**Nessie P.O.V**

...Nessie stood leaning against the tree trunk, thankful that its strength helped her remain on her feet. She replayed every beautiful second of Jacob's hands on her body and his lips on her flesh. She didn't know what had happened to him, what thoughts had gone through his mind at the time, but for some strange reason he didn't want to be with her. He had pushed her away, but it was clear that he had really wanted to pull her back into his arms and continue where they had left off. When he had backed off and basically fled like a murderer escaping the scene of his crime, she had let him. Just this once, she had let him go. Maybe Jacob needed time, and today she would give it to him. However, soon the handsome stranger who seemed so familiar would learn that Renesmee Carlee Cullen was used to getting what she wanted. She could admit, only to herself of course, that _maybe_ she might be a _tiny _bit spoiled. She was used to getting what she wanted,and right now there was nothing she wanted more in the entire world than Jacob Black. Unfortunately for him, she had every intention of having him. With a sigh she pushed herself off the tree and started walking slowly back toward Grandpa Charlie's house. Even as she walked, something kept niggling at her. Just at the back of her mind...something important. With a shake of her head she smiled, it didn't matter, what was important was Jacob. She would make him see that running away from her was an exercise in futility.

**Leah P.O.V.**

Something was up with her Alpha. Leah stood apart from the wolves as they attacked the near dead vampire. Jacob in particular was ripping apart the stray vampire with singleminded purpose. His rabid, violent actions suggested that there was more to the story Jacob had fed the pack. Was it possible that he had just happened upon the stray vamp as he was making his way home? Definitely! Did she believe it? Hell no! They had been on many vampire hunts together recently, and Jacob seldom participated in anything after tracking the prey and running it to ground. Jacob was always about the hunt, never the kill. Leah had chalked his behavior up to the fact that he felt a little guilty considering his past close relationship with leeches. Definitely a love-hate-hate relationship.

In the past five years, Jacob had become one frigid son of a bitch. Something had happened all those years ago that had changed him, and not necessarily for the better. Many times over the years Leah had tried to talk to him about it, but he had shut her down cold, only just stopping short of using his alpha command on her. There was all the drama associated with Bella's ridiculous attempt to become the mother of monster. It had been crazy how devoted to her Jacob had been, hell, he had broken the La Push pack into two just to protect Bella's leech loving ass. But then Jacob had changed. In a second it seemed that Jacob had pulled himself away from his own tribe. He remained Alpha, but he had closed himself off from the pack collective mind almost brutally. Leah hadn't thought it was even possible, however, no-one ever knew what Jacob was thinking unless he wanted them to, not even her, and she was his Beta.

She didn't need to hear his innermost thoughts to know that he had been suffering though. He had thrown himself into work and patrolling to the point where she was worried that he would burn out and just ... lose himself in the wolf one day, provided he didn't kill himself first that is. She sighed, sometimes she wished that there had been some spark between them ... but then, there was probably no way she could measure up to Bella the beautiful, or Bella the bitch, her personal name for Bella that is. Suddenly, Jacob looked up, he stared straight at her as though he had read his thoughts. Hell, he probably had through the pack mind. There was sadness in his wolf eyes ... and determination.

"What are you hiding, oh wonderful Lord and Alpha?"

She whispered the words, knowing full well that he could hear her. In the blink of an eye Jacob phased seamlessly and painlessly. Unashamed of his nakedness he stalked over to her.

"Careful where you tread, Leah. You're my Beta. You're my friend. Stay out of my affairs."

She refused to back down even though the innate alpha power that rolled off Jacob made her want to cower before him.

_"Your_ affairs? Do you still have those? I'm pretty sure the last piece of ass you sniffed was Bella's ... and didn't she break her fist on your face for that?"

Jacob's eyes narrowed and he stepped up to her until they stood toe to toe, her head just a few inches shorter than his.

"Don't overstep yourself, Leah. I'm still your Alpha. I'll prove it to you if you force my hand on this."

His words were snarled before he phased again and took off.

She glanced back over to what was left of the vamp and shook her head. Something was definitely going down with her Alpha. What he didn't know was that he could threaten her with death and disembowelment but she would never back down. She would help her Alpha whether he wanted her assistance or not.


	7. Chapter 7 Secrets

**A/N: Thanks to all the readers and reviewers for your continued support! You guys make my day in the best possible way! Cyber hugs to star11365 and DubsDoll for adding my story to their alerts. Cyber high fives and candy to DubsDoll for adding my story to his favorites, and adding me as a favorite author. Cyber hugs and kisses to my marvelous reviewers: DubsDoll, nataliemarrs, star11365, SARAHBABE215 and Trinideanfan. Every review makes my day! Read and enjoy this chapter and please, please, please...review if you can!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight. I just play there when I dream.**

**Italy...**

"So you haven't heard anything from her all day, Charlie?"

"Not since this morning, Bells. Is something going on that you aren't telling me? You know how I feel about that. My days of hiding my head in the sand are long gone. What's wrong? Is this about her wanting to get a job and start school? I told her I wouldn't make any moves outside of looking into a job unless she talked to you and Edward. As for the college thing, I think she's just curious about..."

"What? Charlie! "

Bella's shriek caused Charlie to wince and the phone away from his ear as she continued.

"Renesmee wants to start school over there? A job? She never told me anything!"

"Calm down Bells, she was just thinking about it. I told her I'd look into a job at the station. I figure I could keep an eye on her better that way. I guess she hasn't mentioned it to you. Bells..."

"She never said anything! I've been calling her for hours and she won't answer the phone. She won't return my calls, you say you haven't seen her..."

"Stop it Bella. Nessie isn't a little kid that ran away from home. She's a young adult experiencing freedom for the first time. Be honest with yourself at least. You and I both know that Nessie has never had this kind of freedom when she was with you guys in Italy. If you try to rein her in too hard just because she didn't answer her phone, she's gonna pull away harder. Trust me to take care of her, Bella. You know I won't let anything happen to her. I'd die first."

Bella sighed as she sank down into a chair.

"I don't like this, Charlie. You haven't seen her all day? She could be anywhere! You know how dangerous it can be for her."

"She'll be home later, Bells. Give her some space. Don't forget, this is Forks, since you guys left things have really settled down."

"You know what I'm afraid of, Charlie. If the wolves..."

"They don't know anything about Nessie, Bells. She doesn't seem any different than any other tourist in Forks, and she hasn't shown any interest whatsoever in La Push or the Quileutes. Relax. Also, in your heart, you know Jake would never let anything happen to her."

"Jake chose his path, Charlie! He chose his pack over his so-called Imprint. Do you honestly think he wouldn't do the same thing again? I can't take that risk. Not with my daughter."

"I'm asking you to trust your child, Bells ... and me. She'll call you soon. Just relax."

Half an hour later Bella squeezed the cell in her palm so tightly that it crumbled to dust beween her fingers. She was trying to see her father's point of view, but she had also been trying to reach Renesmee for the better part of two hours only to have to listen to the cheerful chirping of her answering machine and a message Bella was beginning to despise.

"You've reached Nessie. One of two things: I don't want to talk to you, or I can't talk to you. Either way, leave your message after the beep!"

"Damn it!"

She cursed and shook the dust off her hand. She had been having a bad feeling since she had last spoken to Renesmee. Something was definitely up, she could feel it, she could sense it. If there was one thing Bella was certain of, it was the knowledge of how well she knew her daughter. It was as clear as day that Renesmee was trying to hide something. Of all the times for her to be away from Edward's all-knowing, all-seeing power. Though, in the past few months Renesmee seemed to have been building some kind of resistance to Edward. She was the only one of them able to shield her thoughts when she was relatively close to him. No one in the family, no vampire that they had ever encountered so far had that ability. Carlisle thought it had something to do with Renesmee and Edward sharing the same DNA. Whatever the cause, as Renesmee's powers strengthened and evolved, Bella became more terrified for her child. The Volturi were always on the lookout for vampires to strengthen their ranks, and Renesmee had surpassed her father and her Aunt Alice and moved to the top of their must have list five years ago.

"I don't believe I will ever understand why you allowed her to leave, Bella. Not just leave, but leave on her own...and return to Forks! Of all the godforsaken places on this earth."

Rosalie glided softly into the room and took a seat at the window. She appeared to be gazing out into the sun soaked fields, but Bella knew all of Rosalie's attentions were on her. Just out if habit Bella dragged in a deep breath. She might not need to breathe anymore, but she did need to fortify herself when it came to Rosalie and the decisions that were made regarding Reneesme.

"I can't believe that you want to rehash this yet again, Rosalie. Honestly, I think we have this discussion on a daily basis. You know what? The repetitive nature of the conversation has yet to return Renesmee to us."

Bella shook the remaining dust off of her hand and leaned against the closet, waiting for Rosalie's rant to continue. She wasn't disappointed, in five years Rosalie had become nothing if not predictable.

"She's a child! You are the parent. My God! She may have grown faster than a normal child, but does that negate your responsibility as her mother? If you had put your foot down, she might have pouted for a while, but she would not have gone against you. She would never have gone against all of us if we had stood together in this decision! Now you can't even reach her!"

"Edward and I agreed..."

"Edward! You and I both know that she has him as wrapped around her little finger as much as you do, maybe more! My educated guess is that she whined and cried to you when you told her no. Then she pouted and stamped her little feet just as she did when she was a baby. When that didn't sway you, she started ignoring you and avoiding you. Finally, when she got desperate and it was obvious to her that you wouldn't change your mind, she went to Edward. She whined and cried and pouted until she had convinced him that he needed to convince you to do whatever she wanted. Isn't that what happened, Bella? Isn't it?"

Rosalie's voice was beginning to take on a shrill quality as she became more agitated.

"I knew what I was doing, Rosalie. Whether you like it or not, I am her mother, and her father and I decided together to allow her this trip because we trust our daughter."

"Hmmm... trust? Really? Well, judging by the condition of your cellphone, am I to presume that you're having some difficulty contacting Renesmee now that she's all alone in Forks, surrounded by those disgusting, smelly animals? Should we be worried that she's getting torn limb from limb as we speak by that..."

Bella launched herself at Rosalie and would have had her by the throat with the both of them falling through the destroyed window if Edward hadn't appeared out of nowhere and grabbed her by the waist, holding her struggling body against his.

"Easy, sweet. Rosalie, I see you've come to give Bella her daily dose of aggravation. You know you really don't have to be so dedicated to this vocation you've chosen."

Rosalie smiled but the smile didn't reach her cold eyes.

"Edward, dear brother, you have such an ... inconvenient sense of timing. Bella and I were merely discussing Renesmee's well-being. I would love for her to join us in the conversation since you both consider her old enough and mature enough to make her own decisions, unfortunately..."

Rosalie's voice trailed off and she shrugged delicately.

"...she seems unable to come to the phone at the moment...if the phone were able to function, that is."

Edward sighed and pulled Bella into a hug as he kissed the top of her head and whispered into her ear.

"She's just being a bitch, Bella. Don't let her bait you, she's had decades of practice pissing people off."

Rosalie refused to back down.

"You had to know that this was a terribly dangerous mistake! How could you leave that baby out there surrounded by those filthy dogs? Those werewolves? Worse than that, you had Craven wipe her memories so she doesn't even know how much danger she's in! What if that animal decides that he wants to take her? What if he decides he wanted to kill her and end everything? Who will be there to protect her?"

Edward's voice was as cold as ice and as hard as stone as he addressed his sister without taking his eyes off of his wife.

"I've taught my daughter how to defend herself against every and any threat to the best of my ability. We have all dedicated the last five years of our existence to this pursuit, Rosalie. You, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Esme, Carlisle... we all have. We did this because we love her, and because we want her to be able to protect herself as well as we could, better than we could if we aren't around. She's not a baby and she's not an invalid. We've all made sure of that."

"Don't be blind Edward! Love her with all your heart, but don't let that love or Bella blind you to reality! She is weak! You know it to be true, Bella knows it, we all know it. That's why we trained and trained until she cried. That's why we never let up, never let her alone and kept honing her gifts and her fighting skills. It doesn't matter how good she is. It doesn't matter how good we want her to be. She is weak ... and you just threw her to the damned wolves, Edward!"

There was such anguish in her tone that Edward felt is anger ebbing away. It had always been about Renesmee's safety and well-being for all of them. In Rosalie's case, that dedication had begun from the first second she had learned that Bella was pregnant. He could hear in her voice the pain that she was feeling and the fear for the child she considered her own. However, before he could speak Bella pulled out of his arms, walked over to Rosalie and simply enfolded her in her arms.

"She will be fine, Rosalie. Don't hope, don't wish, just know that Renesmee will be fine and she'll return to us when she gets this out of her system."

Edward didn't make a move, he didn't make a sound to hint that, as much as he wished he could believe Bella's words, in his heart he just couldn't shake the fear that his daughter was in danger and he needed to be there to protect her.

**Forks...**

Charlie hated to admit it, but Bella might have been on to something in her worries about Nessie. His grand-daughter may be some weird vampire-human hybrid, but she was still his flesh and blood. She was so much like Bella had been that it was uncanny at times. At the moment she was curled up in the armchair by the window staring out at the night. It reminded him of Bella's long periods of pining and obssessing over Edward before they had sorted themselves out.

He cleared his throat to get her attention, but she was too lost in her thoughts. With a sigh, he went for the full frontal attack.

"Earth to Nessie! Earth to Nessie!"

It would have been funny how she jerked out of her thoughts, if it wasn't so uncharacteristic of her. She grinned at him and jumped out of her seat to give him a hug.

"Charlie! I didn't realize it was so late! I didn't even start your dinner!"

She would have spun away from him and raced to the kitchen if he hadn't grabbed her hand.

"Hold up l'il bit. Sue brought me a late lunch at the office. Just sit a bit. I got some good news, it looks like we could use an extra hand of the station. Just filing papers and the like to start, running errands here and there, but it would be something for you to do to keep yourself busy. You'll meet the townfolk."

Nessie smiled, but she wasn't as enthusiastic as he thought she would have be. Something was definitely up.

"That's great Charlie. I start tomorrow?"

"Monday's fine. You can have this weekend to relax and get your bearings a little bit more. You'll be getting one day off a week. We'll negotiate that as we go by. Sound good, L'il bit?"

"Definitely. That's great Charlie. I can't wait to start."

She glanced back out into the darkness and took a deep breath.

"Charlie...um...do you...do you know someone named Jacob Black?"

Charlie had to school his features to hide the shock that threatened to show on his face. How should he handle the question? As far as he knew, Nessie wasn't supposed to have any memory of Jacob. But on the other hand, it wasn't like Jacob wasn't well known around town.

"Jacob Black? Of course, best mechanic in town, his dad and I go back a long way. Why? Did you run into him or somethng?"

Nessie blushed and shook he head.

"Um...no...not...not really. Just in passing I guess. He seemed familiar."

Charlie shrugged, not sure how much information was too much information. Nessie could certainly find out enough if she felt inclined to ask around town. The whole Bella-Edward-Jacob triangle had hardly been a secret, especially among the high school crowd.

"Years ago,before you were born, when your parents were still in high school, he had a little crush on your mom. Needless to say, he didn't get along well with your dad. Why do you ask?"

Nessie didn't meet his eyes when she shrugged.

"We just ran into each other while I was exploring today. He knew who I was but I know I've never met him."

"Exploring, Nessie? You weren't hunting were you? You know you can't do that here. Your mom said you didn't need to..."

"I wasn't hunting. I was just checking out the woods. I don't need to hunt, remember?"

She flashed him a little fang and whispered.

"I only do it for fun!"

Charlie frowned. What the hell was Jacob doing anywhere near Nessie? Maybe Bella did have reason to be concerned.

"Have you called or spoken to your mom, today? You don't want her to worry."

Nessie had the grace to blush guiltily.

"I've been meaning to call her all day. Time just got away from me, I think my phone was on vibrate too. Has she been ringing you up?"

"Once or twice. You know how your mom is, give her a call will ya?"

Nessie nodded and fished the phone out of her pocket.

"You sure you're okay for dinner?"

"Couldn't force myself to eat another bite. Go ahead, call your mom so she can stop worrying. I'll be in my room if she wants to talk to me."

Nessie stared at her phone for at least five minutes after Charlie left before she sighed and began to dial the number. There was no point in putting off the inevitable.


	8. Chapter 8 Needing

**A/N: Happy MLK Day to all! Sorry for the lengthy lapse since my last update, hope you guys enjoy this chapter! A million thanks to all my readers and reviewers, your comments and thoughts make my day every time I read them. Now for the accolades: Cyber high-fives to these readers who added my story to their favorites: samantha kiely, polly2010, DubsDoll, amberlynnjohnson, MegzieBeth. Cyber hugs to these readers who added my story to their alerts: ValekIxia631, TakeMyAdviceDanceThroughLife, samantha kiely, OtterPop23, DubsDoll, Jumpingjoy22, jacclaness, amberlynjohnson, keygirl48. Cyber hugs, kisses and candy to these readers who I adore because they reviewed my story: DubsDoll, polly2010, nataliemarrs, Samantha kiely, and Trinideanfan. Enjoy this chapter and review if you can. Remember, reviews give me a healthy sugar rush and make me do a happy dance :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, I just play there when I dream. **

_He was holding her in his arms and that was all he needed, for now. He wanted to touch her all over and to taste every inch of her, but for now, just holding her was all he needed. She turned her eyes up to meet his and they were filled with such love, adoration and trust that he could barely catch his breath within his throat._

_"I love you so much Jake. Promise me you'll never leave me. Promise me you'll never let me go." _

_The words she whispered so sweetly against his throat almost made him come undone. He opened his mouth to reassure her that he would rather die than leave her for even one second. He pulled her closer, enfolding her completely in his arms, eager to show her that the thought of letting her out of his arms for even the briefest of moments was unthinkable. However, before he could utter a sound, the loud, angry sounds of howls filled the air. His hackles immediately rose and he felt his fangs and his claws lengthening before the words even reached his ears._

_"She's a vampire!"_

_"Kill the leech!"_

_"Kill her before she kills all of us!"_

_"What are you thinking Jake? Just what the hell are you thinking? Wake up!"_

_Suddenly they were surrounded by enraged wolves. There were thousands of them, their eyes glowing red with the lust for battle, their fangs long, bone white and lethal. He recognized Leah, Seth, Quil, Sam, Sam's pack, but they were only a few among the advancing horde._

_Even as he pushed Nessie behind him and prepared to phase and defend her to the death, Leah appeared before him._

_"You're one of us, Jake. You lead us, you protect us against vampires, leeches ...her! You can't betray us. Kill her! Kill her! Kill her!"_

_"Noooo! With a roar, Jacob phased and ruthlessly attacked Leah. His onslought was merciless. He immediately went for her jugular, for the sure kill. She was his Beta, she was his friend... but he would kill her with his bare hands before he let her hurt his Nessie. Leah's blood in his mouth was warm and metallic. His teeth tore through her flesh like a hot knife through butter. He was certain to clamp down hard and shake his jaws to do the most damage. He wanted to rend flesh, slice veins and watch life blood flow from the near lifeless corpse. Anything was preferable to the potential harm of his mate. But Leah didn't fight back as he thought she would. He released her limp body only to give a yelp of pain that turned to a heart-wrenching howl when he saw the bloody face of his beloved staring back at him. Her precious blood was drenching her clothes, the floor, his clothes... it was everywhere. He looked down at his hands, his shaking, blood-covered hands, then met her shocked, terrified eyes. She mouthed his name and her fingers clutched at his bloody shirt as her dying gasp escaped her bloody lips..._

"Jacob! Wake up! Jake!"

Jacob jerked up in his bed and took in his surroundings with wild eyes. His father was in his wheelchair beside the bed, his hands still clutching Jake's shoulders where he had been shaking him.

With a trembling hand Jacob wiped his eyes, and damned if his fingers didn't come away wet.

"I'm okay, Dad. Sorry I got you outta bed. That was some nightmare, I shouldn't have had that chili so late..."

"Jake. Don't play games with me son, I'm not one of your pack and you can't close me out the way you've been able to do with the others. You were screaming her name, thrashing and rolling around like you were fighting demons from hell. For a minute I thought you were going to phase on me. What's going on? I thought you had decided..."

"Nothing has changed, Dad. Nothing. Maybe...maybe her being so close is messing with my head, but nothing has changed. I'm not willing to risk my people and my pack for her. Imprint or no imprint."

"You aren't willing to risk her either, are you son?"

Billy spoke so softly Jake might not have heard the words if it wasn't for his superior hearing.

"Even though you know none of the pack would hurt your imprint, you won't take the chance with other packs will you? The Makahs... they might run across her hunting...you might not be able to get there in time..."

"Enough!"

Jacob leaped out of the bed and was across the room from his father in the blink of an eye. He was shaking so violently he feared he would phase unconsciously. He never lost control of the wolf. Never.

Billy just shook his head and wheeled closer to his son.

"You're so strong son, but so afraid. You're afraid that you might hurt me, you fear failing the pack and the tribe... but you don't fear losing the one woman who will complete you? Your soulmate? Take it from this old man, this father who loved your mother so much that only you and your sisters kept me going when we lost her. Losing your one chance at true love, that is the one thing in this entire universe that should really scare the shit out of you."

**Nessie P.O.V.**

Nessie knew when she dialed the number that the call would not be an easy one. If her mom had already spoken to her grandfather, then Bella already knew she was not planning to return to Italy anytime soon. That decision was not going to go over well at all, not with her parents or any of the family.

The phone had only rung once when it was picked up.

"We want you on the next flight, Renesmee. The tickets are waiting for you at the airport."

Bella's tone permitted no opposition. Renesmee sighed. She knew that tone well, it meant her mother had made up her mind and there was nothing in the universe, not even Edward, who could make her change it.

"I'm not coming home, Mama. I can't." Nessie replied simply. No explanation, just no.

"Charlie said something about your hair-brained idea to get a job and go to school down there. Are you insane? Have you forgotten what you are? Are you completely unaware of all the dangers out there...wolves, vampires, the Volturi! Suddenly you think you can survive away from your family?"

Bella's voice had become a shrill scream and Nessie felt her own fury riding in response.

"I am not a little girl to be ordered around and protected, Mama! Did you really think you could just order me to get on a plane and come home? Over the freakin' phone?"

There was silence before Nessie heard her father's voice...ever the calm to her mother's fury.

"Renesmee, we can't do this over the phone. Come home, please. We're all very concerned, it hasn't helped that you remain unreachable."

There was a part of Nessie that wanted to rush out the door and race to the airport, to return to the safety of her coven just because her father asked it, just because he knew her mother and Aunt Rosalie were worried sick. But she couldn't leave Forks, she couldn't leave Jacob.

"Papa, I can't. Please try to understand. I can't explain right now. But ... but ask Aunt Alice. She'll see that I'll be fine. Ask her!"

"Alice and Jasper are out hunting with Emmett. They won't be back for a few days at least. Renesmee...you must know what this is doing to all of us. We agreed to a short vacation. We trusted you, little one."

Nessie gripped the phone tightly. There was no point to this. They were at an impasse and neither side was willing to budge.

"Papa, I promise I'll call more often. But I'm not coming home. Not yet. I can't. I love you Papa, tell Mama and Aunt Rosalie that I love them and they shouldn't worry. I can take care of myself."

After she hung up Nessie walked over to her window and stared out onto the night with a smile. she had just defied her entire coven, her beloved parents...for Jacob. There was no way he stood a chance against her.

The following morning...

Jacob was working under a car when he got the first whiff of her. It was so unexpected that he jerked up and slammed his head against the car. What the fuck was she doing here? He rolled out from under the car and sure enough, there she was.

She was leaning against the wall near the front of the garage looking good enough to take a bite out of. She looked so damned delicious standing there in skin tight blue jeans and a black T-shirt. She shouldn't have looked sexy. It wasn't as though she was wearing lingerie or, God help him, nothing. The damned imprint bond made her look like a freakin' sex goddess to his desperate eyes.

The minute he rolled out from under the car she straightened and smiled at him and, God above help him, she seemed even more breathtaking. He stalked over to her, praying with every step that he'd be able to keep his hands to himself and resist the urge to push her up against the wall and finish what they started in the woods near to the Rez.

Without a word he grabbed her by the arm and dragged her into his office, slamming the door behind him. As soon as the door closed behind them he moved away from her.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

He snarled at her when he was about a foot away. He honestly didn't trust himself to get any closer to her. Nessie's response was a simple widening of her smile and a slight blush to her inhumanly perfect cheeks.

"Well to be perfectly honest with you, it was a teeny bit difficult. I couldn't ask Charlie where you worked because he might suspect I have more than a passing interest in you. It was risky just asking him if he knew who you were last night..."

"Of course he knows who I am! My dad and he have been best friends as long as I've been alive! He's known me since I was kid!"

"Exactly! So I went to the library and asked the librarian where she would get a car looked at ... and here I am! Did you know you're the best? Honest and trustworthy too?"

Before Jacob could back away, Nessie had moved as fast as lightening so she stood a hair's breath away from him, her wonderful scent enveloping him like a cloud of temptation.

"Did you miss me Jake?" She whispered enticingly, her voice soft and husky like a siren's.

Almost against his will, his hands raised and gripped her arms bruisingly. For a vampire her flesh was soft and supple. His wolf fangs would have no problem ripping her to shreds. He lifted her by her arms until she was face to face with him, her feet dangling in the air. Then he bent his head and sniffed her, inhaling the sweet aroma that was so uniquely Renesmee, his Nessie. Jake let his wolf out, just enough for the barely leashed ferocity to shine silver in his eyes. When his lips were at her ears he growled roughly into the delicate shell, tightening his hands on her arms.

"You should be afraid little girl. You should be very afraid. You can't even begin to imagine the things I want to do to you, the things I can do to you if I were provoked."

In the blink of an eye, Nessie easily twisted out of his grasp and swept his knees out from under him. Her petite frame made her appear deceptively weak, it was a mistake he would have to be careful not to make in the future. She used his momentum against him and took him to the ground hard, straddling him.

"What do you want to do to me Jacob?"

She whispered throatily. She ran her hands own his chest and leaned down so that her lips were a whisper away from his.

"Can I tell you what I want to do? I've never wanted to touch another man, but I want to touch you. I want to kiss you again. I want you to kiss me, Jake." She said against his lips. "Tell me why I feel this way. Tell me why I'm able to go against my entire family because the thought of leaving you is so unbearable."


	9. Chapter 9 Struggling

**A/N: Hello everyone! It's shout-out time again! Cyber hugs to these readers who added my story to their alerts: niffs178, 36sakuya76, RinDey, Segala, SharonD03 and squirtlee16. Cyber hugs and high-fives to these readers who added my story to their favorites: MegzieBeth and 36sakuya76. Cyber hugs, high-fives and candy to these readers who took the time to review my story...you guys really make my day!: nataliemarrs (thankyou for reviewing every single chapter!), polly2010, Segala and squirtlee16. I hope you enjoy this one guys, have a great week and please, please, please review if you can! Reviews make me happy dance my troubles away! Oh! One more shameless plug... check out the great Twilight stories nominated at the Sunflower Awards, and vote with your heart!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I just play there when I dream :-) **

Jacob was fighting for breath. He was trapped in the middle of a nightmare straight out of the fiery bowels of hell. Of course, with just a few miniscule tweaks, this nightmare could have just as easily become his most treasured fantasy. Unfortunately, once again it seemed as though the only luck Jacob Black could ever claim was bad luck.

His imprint, the woman of his dreams whom he had long denied himself, was straddling him enthusiastically, kissing him softly and literally whispering her desires into his ear. If he didn't have an ironclad control of his desires he woud have flipped her beneath him and tasted her already. Faster than you could say "biggest mistake ever!" he would have made her his in every way possible. Hell, he could probably be arrested for even _thinking _some of the things he wanted to do in an office that any of his staff could walk into at any given minute.

Jake however, was nothing if not a proponent of reality. Dreadful, heart-wrenching reality. Sadly, in his experience, tempting morsels were always held out to him, enticingly and just out of his reach. However, the second he dared to stretch out his hand, eagerly reaching for the forbidden fruit, he ran the risk of losing a digit at the least, a limb at the most.

"You smell so _good _Jake."

She whispered as she nuzzled his neck right beside his jugular and inhaled his scent deeply, as though she wanted to eat him alive, as though he was the sweetest dessert she had ever had the privelege of savoring.

When her lips lingered over his pulsing jugular vein he held his breath...not from fear of her next actions, but from anticipation. Damn his soul to the pits, he wanted to feel her bite, wanted to give her his. His entire being screamed for him to crush her to his body, to whisk her away from the world so it could just be the two of them...alone...together.

"I can't stop thinking about you, Jake..."

Her voice was a siren's song and she never stopped murmuring as her hand slid into his shirt to touch his overheated skin. With a roar Jacob pushed her off of him and stumbled to the other side of the room. He closed his eyes against the sight of her slightly parted, bee-stung lips. He clenched his fists until his nails scored his own flesh and fought the desperate urge to pull her back into his arms and touch every inch of her. When he spoke, his voice was a barely recognizable growl.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing? Do you think this is a game?"

Her eyes hardened with determination, but she didn't attempt to move any closer to him. At least she wasn't a complete idiot. He felt slight tremors begin to run over his skin and he clenched his fists.

"I don't know what this is, Jacob Black. You know what I do know? I know that a month ago I _had _to come to Forks, even though I've never been anywhere without my family. Even though coming to Forks meant that I would leave the only people who have ever protected me, taught me and loved me for the first time in my entire life...I had to come. I defied my parents, my grandparents ... and had my aunts and uncles been there I would have defied them too. Why? I couldn't tell you. I know that as soon as I got here I felt as though I was home. Here. Forks. A place I have never been. A place that my Aunt Rosalie has disparaged at every given opportunity. That was before I met you Jacob. Jake. You make me feel alive. You make me feel like a woman. Your woman. Are you going to stand there and tell me that you don't share these feelings, these urges?"

She gave a short laugh and leaned against the door.

"My experience may be non-existent, but I know enough to tell when a man is very interested."

Jacob felt his face flush as Nessie slowly raked her gaze over his body, lingering at his crotch, as a smile tugged at her lips and she licked them. When he spoke his voice was as cold as an Arctic wasteland.

"You must be a sucker for punishment. Or rejection. I couldn't have been any clearer in the woods. This _thing _doesn't exist. _Will not _exist. That's the long and short of this story. You don't even know me and I don't want to know you. You mentioned Charlie telling you I had a crush on your mom. You think I couldn't take her from your father so I'll make do with you? Never."

Nessie just shook her head.

"I doubt you were thinking of my mother five minutes ago, Jake." She sighed. "Look, I'm sorry if I'm coming over like a pushy bitch but ... I won't just ignore this. I can't. Please, can we have lunch somewhere? How about right at the diner down the street, it's in full view of men, women and children. I promise nothing but a little conversation."

She flashed that damned smile which was so reminiscent of Bella, but uniquely Reneesme and looked so innocent and hopeful. He couldn't hurt her, he just couldn't hurt her. It was as though the man who knew that it was insanity to get anywhere near Reneesme Carli Cullen was struggling with a wolf. A wolf that was clawing at his insides to get to its mate. The man didn't stand a snowball's chance in hell.

"I take a 45 minute lunch. Meet me over there in about 10 minutes. I'll just clean up here and head over there."

...La Push...

Leah Clearwater might consider herself something of a celebrity if she were more conceited. As it was, she was more of a realist. She had long stopped caring that she was well known for a number of reasons. She was the only known female werewolf. The only female, who just happened to be ornery as hell and had made the life of one of the Alphas in the tribe miserable before jumping pack ship for the lesser of the two evils. As a wolf she could run faster than the wind and fight dirty. Well, she fought dirty as a human too. But as both human and wolf she was tenacious as a bulldog when something or someone caught her attention or interest. Hence the less than mature reaction to the end of her relationship with Sam. Unfortunately for her Alpha and sometimes friend Jake, he had very recently drawn the attention of her curious nature.

It wasn't that he was acting strange. It was Jake for the love of God! Strange for the pack members was normal for him. The dude was wrapped too tight. He worked too hard, worried too much and took too much responsability onto his wide, capable shoulders despite the fact that he had an amazingly capable Beta. However, this was Jake. The reason he was abruptly garnering more attention from her than he normally would lay in the fact that suddenly there was an anxiety and tenseness that surrounded him constantly. He was like a tightly stretched rubberband that was one hiccup away from snapping.

Leah would be the last one to admit it, but in her own way she loved Jacob as much as she loved her annoying, disgustingly pesky little brother. Jacob was one of the few people, male or female, wolf or man, in the entire tribe who understood the pain and anger she had endured since the nightmare of the La Push wolves began with Sam. Perhaps the only one. When it really came down to it, he had saved her life when he accepted her into his mini pack. He could have rejected her like she had been rejected over and over in the last few years, but he had taken her in ... and made her his right hand. She was respected in a way that she never would have been if it wasn't for Jake. She owed him her loyalty ... she owed him her life.

It didn't take a detective to figure out that something was terribly wrong with him. Could it just be the stress of running the pack and the shop? Maybe. She didn't know how he even did it. He was Alpha. It was Jacob, not Sam who organized the patrols for both of the packs. Jacob who volunteered and actually led every single vamp hunt and almost always made the kill. Lately though, he never gave himself any downtime. He was at the shop before dawn every single morning, he patrolled the outskirts of town during the day instead of taking a much needed break from his duties. At night he organized and ran Pack Patrol ... then there were his solo runs. Leah shook her head and sighed as she sped up her pace.

No-one forgot those awful months when Jacob had forsaken his humanity and lived as a wolf. Many had feared that he would never return. It was as thouugh the loss of Bella to the Cullens had broken something inside him leaving him unable to cope as a man. Then just when everyone except his father had given up hope ... he had returned. In recent months it seemed that he was heading in that hopeless direction again. He was already the only member of either of the packs who had the ability to completely shut his thoughts off from the collective. Such a thing was unheard of, Sam himself had tried to duplicate Jacob's ability, probably just to say he could, but so far he had been unable to do so. Leah wasn't so sure Jacob's ability was one that should be emulated. God knows she hated hearing the thoughts of her pack brothers almost as much as she hated the idea of them hearing her thoughts. It may be the worst kind of soul baring ever experienced by sentient beings, but there was a comfort in the pack mind that no human was capable of sharing. Her pack brothers knew when she was hurting, angry, alone, happy, it didn't matter the emotion. Whatever the emotion, they reacted to it, sending her their comfort and support through the collective mind and in person as well. She knew this because she had experienced it many times herself and reciprocated many more times. Just last week when Seth had been anxious about a final exam, no-one had said anything to him directly, but their soothing and comforting thoughts had calmed him. Within an hour, Leah had arranged for a friend of hers to show up at the house for a private session. At first the collective pack mind had been weird, creepy and invasive. Now... now it was a comforting presence that was always there. It was a presence Jacob had coldly cut himself off from five years ago. She never knew why, never even thought to question it.

Five years ago... it was weird, it all seemed like such a crazy blur. One minute they were right in the thick of Bella/Cullen/Vamp drama. The next ... there was an eerie calm and a feeling that they had all missed something momentous. Enter stage left a cold, angry, maniacally dedicated Jacob. She had thought about it many times but who was she to criticize? Hadn't she lost the love of her life too? Hadn't she been irrevocably changed? Of course, if one really got down to the nitty gritty, Sam may have been a disgusting cockroach, but he was a cockroach who had thrown her over for human, not a blood-sucking, soul stealing leech.

Everything else aside, something was off with Jacob. He was hiding something, and knowing Jacob, it was probably something that could get his crazy ass killed. Then where would she be? Alpha? Hell no! Jacob Black may not like it, he may even try to Alpha his way out of it, but his Beta was going to be keeping a much closer eye on him until she figured out what was wrong with him and how the hell she could fix it.


	10. Chapter 10 Can it be?

**A/N: It's been a long, long time I know, but life has been somewhat hectic. I apologize to my readers and beg your forgiveness. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I promise more will be forthcoming as my time once again becomes my own :) Enjoy this chapter and PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE review if you can... it would make me so very, very happy!**

**Oh! One more thing... I don't own Twilight...**

...Jacob P.O.V...

The minute he agreed to join Nessie for a meal and she left the garage, Jacob was bombarded by regrets. What in the world was he thinking, agreeing to spend even a _**millisecond**_ in her company? It had taken every ounce of his self control to take his hands off of her when all he really wanted was to finish what she had so eagerly started.

Whatever the hell spell the Sorcerer had cast to separate them all those years ago apparently wasn't worth shit when he and his Imprint were within close proximity to eachother. Vampire hybrid or no, there was no question in his mind that Nessie was as deeply affected by the sacred bond as he was. He had no doubt that the desperate need he felt to be near her, to be _with_ her, was a feeling that she shared. Why was he fighting nature? Fighting fate? It had to be destiny, right? How else could Nessie have found her way back to him in spite of ... everything? Against the express wishes of Bella, Edward and the rest of the coven who viewed him as a threat to their precious offspring. Especially the blonde bimbo from hell and her pet enforcer/mate.

Jacob couldn't help but clench his fists when he thought of the way she had felt in his arms. Soft. So very soft. The scent of her still filled his office and was driving him crazy. His wolf wanted to tear out of him and pursue her, claim her...forever. He may have changed, may have become _more_ than a man through no fault of his own, but he was still human. Wasn't he entitled to _some_ happiness? He wasn't asking for eternity ...just... just...

With a growl he slammed his fist into the desk and jumped to his feet. Whatever it was that he wanted, he knew he had to do somethimg about this crazy situation. He wouldn't be able to survive otherwise.

...Nessie P.O.V...

Nessie stared hungrily at Jacob as he entered the restaurant. There was a strength and a confidence about him that she rarely witnessed in anyone outside of her little coven. He acknowledged everyone who greeted him, stopping often to engage in short conversations. His smile was easy, even though it never reached his eyes. How she wanted to make him smile... really smile. She had yearned to throw her arms around him when he had agreed to a meal with her. She was convinced that if she could just figure out what was holding him back from her, why he insisted on erecting a wall between them ... but first she had to be patient. He was like a skittish colt, ready to bolt at the slightest, most innocent sound or movement.

The attention Jacob garnered from the female diners didn't escape Nessie's attention either. There was nary a female in the room, young or old, whose eyes didn't follow him across the room. Sluts! He was hers, and she was his, whether or not he chose to acknowledge that fact. Jacob Black may be unwilling, but she had all the time in the world to change his mind. Nessie's determination strengthened when he turned and met her gaze. For a split second there was an eagerness and excitement in his eyes that she knew without a doubt was mirrored in her own. Unfortunately, it was gone in the blink of an eye. Then he took a deep breath, squared his broad shoulders and walked purposefully toward her. Stalked toward her rather. Nessie loved every second of it. Watching Jacob was the biggest turn on she had ever had in her decidedly boring, sexless life. It was weird when she considered how happy and content she _had_ been in her former life. It _was_ her former life she realized slowly. There was no way she could return to it now that she had met Jacob. It had been a good life, but it was only since she had met Jacob and experenced the feelings that she had for him that she was able to realize just how empty her life had been. Not just empty. Without purpose.

When he finally was within touching distance, she gave him a wide smile and reached for his hand, pulling him toward her until he slid into the seat opposite hers.

"I was afraid you would change your mind as soon as you got away from me."

She said by way of greeting. Jacob surprised her by chuckling.

"You're getting to know me a little too well, Nessie."

He leaned back in his seat and drank in the sight of her like a thirsty man in the desert. Refreshing. That's what Nessie was for him, a refreshing drink of cool, life giving water in his empty shell of a life.

It took every fiber of Nessie's being and self control not to reach over and touch him. He was just so Jacob. Her Jacob. She leaned back and inhaled deeply. He smelled like the forest...clean and fresh and ...other. There it was again, that faint memory right at the back of her mind, just out of reach but so important. She shook her head.

"Thank you... for joining me. I know ... I know this is hard for you, but, I think if we just get to know eachother and give these feelings a chance, well, I don't think we'll regret it. I know _I _won't."

Jacob closed his eyes for ten seconds and Nessie could see him swallow and struggle with his words before he spoke.

"Tell me about yourself, Nessie. Tell me everything."

...Italy...

Bella was sitting on her private patio staring out at the ocean. She wasn't even sure how long she had sat there, staring at the rolling waves, reliving every second of Renesmee's life. God knows she had never considered motherhood when she had envisioned her eternity with Edward. However, from the second she had learned of Renesmee's conception she had vowed to protect her with her very last breath. And she would like to think that she had been successful...until now. Now she was sitting in Italy, thousands of miles away from her child, to all intents and purposes, impotent. When had everything gone so wrong? When had her sweet, precocious daughter turned into a rebellious stranger determined to race into the arms of certain danger.

She closed her eyes when she felt gentle hands grip her shoulders and begin to massage her flesh smoothly.

"I didn't expect you back so soon."

She moaned as his hands worked their magic, releasing tension from her taut flesh.

"Carlisle and Esme knew my heart wasn't into it. They just wanted to distract us."

He bent and kissed her neck softly.

"I wish you had come with us. It might have taken your mind off of all of this. You look like you can use some distracting."

Bella shook her head slowly.

"I didn't need to go hunting, it wouldn't have made a difference. My mind won't be _off _ Renesmee until we have her back here safe and sound where we can protect her...even from herself."

Edward sighed as he tightened his hands on his wife's shoulders.

"You sound like Rosalie, Bella. Just think about that. Really think about what that means for your frame of mind."

Bella responded quietly. She hadn't needed to voice her mind, knew that he was aware of every thought she had unless she made the conscious decision to block him. She spoke aloud just so he knew she was serious.

"I'm thinking about our daughter. Edward, we have to go to Forks."

Edward raised an eyebrow but didn't speak. They were both silent for at least ten minutes before she spoke again.

"You have nothing to say? Nothing at all? Does that mean I'm going alone?"

"You know I won't be parted from you, just as I know that when you make up your mind ... you are unshakable in your resolve. However, I think we should wait until Alice returns. She can give us a heads up as to what kind of situation we'll be walking into. The fact that she hasn't cut her vacation short and rushed back home gives me much hope, Bella. We have to watch how we tread here. Is ensuring that Renesmee is _safe_, is that going to be worth pushing her even further away from us than she is now? Do you really want to drag her kicking and screaming back here only to find that she was closer to us when an ocean separated us?"

When Bella didn't answer Edward slowly turned her chair so that he was crouched in front of her.

"Don't let your fear rule your mind, don't let it rule your heart."

...Forks...

The meal flew by as Jake listened attentively to tales of Nessie's childhood, abbreviated though it may have been. Her retellings were so vivid he could actually see the members of her coven and feel the love they shared for eachother, the dedication they had for one another. He couldn't remember the last time he had laughed so hard or felt so free.

Unconsciously he reached across and brushed an errant curl out of her face, fingering it briefly before releasing it. When his eyes met hers, she was smiling happily. He shook his head, finding it difficult to dredge up even the slightest hint of irritation in the face of the simple joy she felt in sharing a meal and conversation in his company.

"What?"

She shook her beautiful curls and chuckled.

"What, what? I can't be happy that you haven't bolted? That you've enjoyed this? Too late Jacob! I'm already happy as a clam!"

As he drew his hand back she grasped it, holding it firm.

"Thank you for this. I ... I don't want it to end."

Jacob sighed, not even pretending to pull his hand away from her cool grasp.

"You don't know me. You don't know what you're getting into with me. It would be safer for you, for both of us if we just ended this thing now."

Nessie shook her head firmly, tightening her hand on his and lowering her voice.

"You knew my parents, my family ... you know what I am. You think I scare easily Jacob Black? Give me a chance to know your secrets. Give me a chance and you'll see that I won't run screaming back to Italy. Just give me a chance. Give _us_ a chance."

Jacob just stared into Nessie's eyes for endless seconds, unmoving, then he smiled slowly and stroked his thumb over the cool flesh of her hand.

"You don't hear the word "no" very often do you?"

Nessie winked at him with a cheeky grin.

"I hear it, I just choose to ignore it."

Jacob laughed and signaled for the waitress.

"Do you want to get out of here? I can show you around Forks if you're interested."

Nessie didn't think it was possible for her smile to get any wider, but it did as she nodded happily. Her heart was beating so fast it felt as though it would burst out of her chest.

"I would love that, Jacob."

...Naples...

"Nessie!"

Alice grasped Jasper's hand in a bruising grip, her eyes wide and filled with distress.

"We have to go home now, Jazz!"

Jasper didn't bat an eyelash, he had been with Alice too long. He was concerned that whatever Alice had seen was connected to their little Nessie.

"What is it, love? What has happened?"

Alice's eyes were wide with fear and worry.

"She's disappeared, Jasper! Gone! Not a trace of her!"


	11. Chapter 11 Skeletons in the closet

**A/N: Hello readers! First happy summer and happy 4th to everyone. Once again I find myself apologizing for a lack of updates. Please forgive me. I know this one is kinda short, but I promise to do better... it is summer after all! Please enjoy this chapter and PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE review if you can... it would make me so very, very happy!**

**Oh! One more thing... I don't own Twilight...**

**...FORKS...**

...They had walked in companionble silence for about twenty minutes heading toward the forest. Jacob sighed as he glanced across at Renesmee again. She was just so damned happy to be in his company and he couldn't deny that he felt the same way. But did he have a right to those feelings when he was basically lying to her? She had no memories of him, no memories of her past here in Forks. Then of course there was the undeniable fact that she had no memory of his wolf. How would she react to that knowledge? Wolves were the natural enemies of her kind, the natural born predator of the deadly vampire. Would she even want to have anything to do with him when she found out exactly what he was and the danger his tribe, his pack mates posed to her and all those she loved?

He smiled slightly when she reached across and clasped his hand in her cooler one. Nessie had never been able to be in his presence without his touch. Even as a child, she had craved it. He had always thought it was his warmth as much as their Imprint that drove the need. Who in the hell wanted to snuggle up to an ice cube ... well, other than Bella. Turns out she was literally dying to snuggle up to a Cold One.

"It's so beautiful here, Jacob."

He squeezed her hand and pulled her a little closer.

"I come here when I need to think. Sometimes I escape here to get away from ... everything."

Nessie nodded.

"I know what it feels like to have nowhere to hide. When I was younger, before I could block my father, it felt like I couldn't even have a thought that was all mine. He knew everything." She shook her head with a wry laugh. "It was the worst feeling in the world."

"I know exactly how you feel. Before I ..." Jacob stopped walking abruptly as he realized what he was about to admit. Almost unconsciously he had been a few careless words away from revealing his wolfen side. Even though his inner wolf howled with the desire to reveal himself to his Imprint, his Mate, he knew knew he couldn't reveal that knowledge to her without discussing it with his pack. Oh how much he had hated that collective pack mind that was privy to his every thought ...or had been until that day that it had all just stopped.

Nessie was staring at him, obviously waiting for him to complete his statement. He shook his head.

"Before I had to ... to take a seat on the Council, I had a lot more freedom. Now it seems like every time I turn around, duty is calling me. Screaming my name hysterically actually. There's always a crisis."

Nessie was silent for a minute, clearly internalizing what he said. She seemed as though she wanted to say something, but was holding back. He smiled at her encouragingly.

"You want to ask me something, Nessie. Go ahead."

She sighed.

"I just ... you run your garage, you say you're on the tribe Council, you have all these responsabilities and poof! I bulldoze into your life, harassing you, begging for your time and attention and ... I just feel like a silly little girl wasting your time." She sighed again and pulled her hand away from his, walking off to stand and stare out over the river.

For a few minutes Jacob really tried to stay away from her, his sweet, blind Nessie. The more time he spent in her company, the more time he wanted to spend in her company and the harder it was to leave her. What the hell were they doing walking in the woods, when all he had agreed to was the sharing of a meal? Long answer, he didn't have a clue. Short answer, he was snatching a little slice of heaven just for himself, for once.

With a curse he closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around her, lowering his face to her hair to inhale the sweet, luscious scent of her.

"This is not a waste of time for me, sweet Nessie. I need you to understand that. This ... this _thing_ between us is crazy..." When she struggled he tightened his arms around her and she stilled. "Shhh... listen. Hear me out. Believe me when I tell you, there is more to me than meets the eye. So many things ... I can't promise this is going to be easy, but know this Renesmee Carli Cullen, my sweet Nessie, the time I have spent with you have been the most peaceful, amazingly joyful time I have experienced in ... in the last five years. I'm willing to make a go of it if you're willing to put up with me and stand with me against ..."

"The world!" Nessie whispered as she spun in his arms and pulled his lips down to hers to seal their burgeoning relationship with a kiss.

**...ITALY...**

"Where is she?" Alice cried as she burst into the room followed closely by Jasper.

Six pairs of eyes stared at them in surprise that quickly turned to concern. As usual Edward was the first to know exactly who and what she was referring to. With a curse he glanced at Bella worriedly.

"We let her gi to Forks almost immediately after you and Jasper left us. Things deteriorated rather quickly thereafter. Now you're bringing us news that can only make things worse."

Bella was already on her feet gripping Alice's arms.

"What is it Alice? What have you seen? What's wrong with Renesmee?"

"That's just it Bella, I don't have a clue! She just ... just disappeared. Almost as though something had happened to her! I didn't know what to think! We came home as quickly as we could!"

Rosalie hissed.

"That can only mean one thing and we all know what it is. The fucking dogs have gotten their claws into her!"

"Rosalie..." Carlisle said warningly as he glanced at Bella worriedly. "Bella, you know that Charlie would never let anything happen to Nessie. If _anything_ had happened, he would have informed us. Renesmee is fine."

Bella was shaking her head, her fists clenching and unclenching.

"She may not be hurt, but we all know what this means."

"Jacob."

Edward said with a growl that had less to do with Jacob being a wolf than being the Imprint of Edward's only virgin daughter.

Bella turned on her heel and headed to her room.

"I'm going to Forks tomorrow, with or without this family's support, and I _will_ be bringing my child back."


End file.
